Paths of Peace
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: In a world where Oberon plans to move Avalon into the mortal world. New adventures and dangers await. Alexander and his friends must ready themselves for the ultimate quest. Complete the mission and protect the world, or let chaos and panic destroy it. Complete chapter 7 now up.
1. The World We Grew Up In Part 1

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters thereof. The any Original Characters are mine.

A/N: An in depth rewrite of a previous abandoned and deleted story. I fleshed out the story, made some addition and subtractions, cleaned up some horrid plot holes, also removed all references to the non-canon Goliath Chronicles.

World: Alternate Universe from canon, many characters will appear, but their arrivals will differ slightly. Seasons 1 and 2 compliant, but Season 3 aka the Goliath Chronicles occurred in some unknown universe far from this story. In regards to the Space-spawn, they exist in this universe, but the impending invasion will be drastically different as will be revealed in later chapters.

Full Summary: This story starts off during the Hunter Moon arc. The main characters are Alexander and the son of Goliath and Eliza whose birth was made possible due in part to Oberon's magic. This is the story of their adventures while growing up in a world where magic is returning to the world. It will be broken down into story arcs this chapter beginning the first arc.

The World We Grew Up In Part 1

* * *

><p>994 AD…<p>

Oberon watched as the caravan of humans made their way slowly past him. Waiting for the traitorous gargoyle female to leave he approached the group of stone warriors. He smiled as he placed a protection spell around the castle and its sleeping protectors.

After finishing the spell he turned to look at the one named Goliath, "See you in a thousand years."

Walking back to the bluff where three figures stood he nodded to them, "Everything is in place."

One of the figures turned so the moonlight illuminated his face, revealing to also being Oberon as well, "I'll place a guard on the hiding place until such time as your…associates come to break the spell."

Oberon turned to the other two, "Time to return, you both have much work to do."

A bluish portal opened behind them and they vanished along with Oberon.

The Oberon from that time smiled, "This is going to be a most entertaining millennium."

* * *

><p>October 24, 1996 AD…<p>

Oberon walked into the precinct disguised as a normal human. Using magic to keep from being noticed he searched until he found who he was looking for.

Elisa Maza, the detective who many of his kind either praised or cursed, depending on their encounter. He followed her as she climbed to the gargoyles nest, and then shadowed her to her loft apartment. He had to give the mortal credit, as soon as he entered by passing through the door a gun was squarely aimed at his face.

He smirked, "I don't believe you carry iron bullets, do you detective?"

Elisa looked surprised, "Oberon? Why are you here?"

He continued to smirk, "Nothing to worry about, though I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." He raised his hand and held it above her forehead, "Now sleep, and forget."

He easily caught the mortal before she hit the floor. He turned to see Titania and Puck enter. Puck giggled, "Well, well Lord Oberon isn't this surprise."

Oberon scowled, "Do not make me regret granting you the boon to aid in this endeavor."

Puck made a sweeping bow, "Of course not my lord, but since your intending to add to my babysitting duties, you'll excuse me if I don't jump for joy."

Titania levitated Elisa from Oberon's arms and placed her on the couch, "Well my lord, what are you planning?"

Oberon was about to respond when Coyote appeared dropping Goliath on the floor, "Humph, you give me the easy task. So mind explaining why you dragged me away from the Gathering? I was just about to pull the prank of the millennium on Raven."

Oberon sighed, "We're short one guest, and then I'll explain everything." Flicking his fingers the skylight opened.

A female gargoyle landed gently and deposited the human she carried on the floor, "Lord Oberon…after you're done, please let me dropped this one off the balcony."

Oberon walked over and patted the gargoyle's head fatherly, and smiled, "Do not worry young one, I'm sure fate will punish this human for any insult he made against you."

Coyote looked down at the human, "Umm…so who's this guy? If he's did something to any of the Avalon Clan, well he won't want to wake up." Coyote's face took on a less than pleasant expression.

Titania walked over and placed a hand on the human's head, "Jason Canmore…he knows Elisa Maza, but she knows him by another name. I like this human less by the second…especially that he desires to harm gargoyles for reasons he doesn't even know."

Oberon yawned, "An old vendetta, the one known as Demona marred the face of a Scottish boy a thousand years ago. This began the vendetta, which eventually intensified when human politics became involved."

The female gargoyle looked at Goliath, "Umm…my lord?"

Oberon smiled, "Do not worry young one, what I plan is for the betterment of all." He pointed to a window and the great hall on Avalon appeared, "Return home young one, enjoy the festivities, and tell the others we'll be along shortly."

Once the young female was gone Titania turned to Oberon, "No need to treat her like some child, perhaps she would have wished to join her clan here."

Oberon turned to Titania, "Maybe in the future, but not quite yet."

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Oberon had magically returned Goliath and Jason to where they'd been taken from. Their memories modified, and plausible stories to fill in the blanks. He watched as Puck magically moved Elisa to her bed, her cat the only mortal witness to what had been done.

Titania sighed, "Gestation?"

Oberon smiled, "The same as a human, but he'll grow fast for a time…wouldn't want too much of an age difference between him and your grandchild."

Titania sneered, "You truly think Elisa Maza will willing allow her child to befriend the son of Xanatos?"

Oberon allowed the smile to fade, "A child who is partially of our race and another who is half gargoyle. They will both be outsiders to the world around them, with only their family to turn to. They will have better understanding of what the other is going through than any other."

Puck stood before them, "Hmm…do you want me to let Xanatos and Fox in on our little surprise?"

Oberon sneered, "I will tell them the truth in due time, let them handle this in the mortal way."

* * *

><p>June 1997 AD…<p>

David Xanatos was surprised when he'd gotten the call, well not really. He knew Elisa was in her ninth month, it still surprised him she decided to call him. He sat in the limo as Owen drove through traffic. Fox sat next to him working on some project on her laptop.

Xanatos was one of the first to notice when the detective became pregnant. Though her swift mood changes, and Bronx cowering under his desk whenever she came to the castle should have clued the entire castle and staff in. Fox had convinced her during one of the nice moods to go with her to the doctor. Once it was confirmed, the mystery of her dangerous moods then turned into the mystery of the father's identity.

Doing the calculation in his head, and knowing that it was impossible for humans and gargoyles to procreate, he had to assume Jason Canmore was the father. To him though this seemed unlikely, he knew it was frowned upon for partners to have those types of relationships in the NYPD, and at the time she and Canmore were technically partners, even if he wasn't really a detective. Things like that only happened in those daytime television shows with bad plot devices and even worse acting.

Fox had yet to say anything, but Xanatose knew she was deep in thought. Moments before the call from the hospital, Grandmother, one of the Children of Oberon arrived. She told them she was sent to test how Alexander was doing, but the way she acted left both of them wondering. She'd given them both a knowing smile, and offered to watch Alexander until the gargoyles awoke if need be.

Finally Xanatos opened the divider between the driver's seat and the back, "Owen? Tell me what you know."

Owen hid his expression, "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Xanatos."

Xanatos spoke smoothly, "Come now Puck, Elisa becomes pregnant suddenly, after not remembering having done the deed necessary to cause that condition. Then the very day she goes into labor one of your kinsmen shows up, readily available to babysit Alexander."

Owen hid any amusement from his voice, "I'm not sure if I understand what you're implying sir."

Xanatos moved so he was sitting directly behind Owen, "She accepted assistance from me of all people, plus I get called to the hospital right after she's gone into labor."

Owen kept his eyes on the road, "I'm sure she's just making sure someone is present to assist her. It isn't like her brother can be at her side now, her sister is unaware of her…condition, and last I heard her parents were away taking care of other matters."

Xanatos smiled, "I was unaware you kept such close tabs on the detectives family, but you are forgetting her partner and current superior Matt Bluestone, her former chief, and the other officers. The Police force is a family unto itself, much like a gargoyle clan if you ask me."

Owen finally broke, "She may need…further assistance…the kind that requires copious amounts of money."

Xanatos slid back in his seat, "I understand." He picked up the car phone and dialed the hospital, "Hello, this is David Xanatos may I speak with the doctor tending to Detective Elisa Maza. I'm a concerned friend of the family."

There was a pause as the operator located the doctor and got a phone to them.

After the normal greetings Xanatos spoke evenly, "I have suspicions that there is a possible danger to Miss Maza's life. I'll be having my personal medical personnel handle this." There was a pause then Xanatos smiled, "How intuitive of you, make sure everyone is paid properly for their silence. Also, my lawyers will be along shortly to get nondisclosure agreements signed."

After hanging up the phone he turned to Fox who'd just gotten off the phone with the lawyers. She turned an inquisitive look on him, "So what great insight have you gained that such measures needed to be taken?"

David smiled to himself, "Oh nothing to elaborate, just that it seems Goliath and my roles of nearly a year ago have been reversed."

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

Elisa was still getting used to being a mother, let alone the mother of a human-gargoyle hybrid. She had decided on naming the boy Justin Maza, giving him her family surname. In a bit of trickery that Coyote would be proud of, they'd divulged his birth father as Jason Canmore.

A false police report was dug up by a reporter. The report was drafted up by Matt, who used his Illuminati connections to get it put into the NYPD system postdated in October 1996. In the report Jason admitted to drugging and assaulting Elisa during his time impersonating a detective. The report also stated that no charges were filed as Elisa wanted to put the incident behind her and move on with her life.

Jason had sent her a message through Robyn after the report hit the news. He said if he was playing the part as the child's father, he wanted some form of visitation, and he was paying child support. Macbeth personally delivered a support check the following day.

She learned Macbeth had visited both Jason and Robyn after they'd been incarcerated. When asked why he surprised her by revealing he was distantly related to the Canmore siblings. He personally felt he'd betrayed his family by not putting an end to the Hunter centuries ago. Now he hoped to at least get Jason and Robyn back on the straight and narrow, he personally held no hope for Jon but would never say that in front of his many times great nephew and niece.

Turning when the baby monitor went off she got up and walked into her bedroom where the new crib held the week old baby. After only a week he'd already shown signs of rapid growth. The head doctor assumed it was a side effect of being part gargoyle, but couldn't say for sure.

Elisa picked up the squirming and crying infant, "Oh what's the matter now. You're not hungry already are you, you just ate."

He seemed to quickly quiet at the sound of her voice, taking the time to stare at her with eyes that held a very intelligent expression. As though he was ascertaining what he wanted, but truly didn't know.

The ring of the doorbell drew Elisa's attention. Sighing she carried Justin and headed for the door. Opening it she was surprised to find her sister staring blankly at her, "Elisa, why didn't you tell me? Mom was panicking, she said she couldn't get back in time, and dad said he couldn't calm her down. They thought you told me months ago."

Elisa smiled, "Sorry Beth, I didn't want to distract you from your studies."

Beth glared, "What's more important? My stupid classes or the fact my sister just had a kid, and what's this I hear about some jerk drugging you?"

Elisa smirked, "It's a long story, why don't you come in."

Beth squeezed past her sister and dropped her suitcase and carryon next to the door, "So does Derek know?"

Elisa nodded, "Yes Derek knows, it took Goliath, Broadway, and Claw to restrain him. He wanted a name, probably wanted to hurt someone. I guess after that report got out he almost broke into Rikers, but Goliath headed him off. Told him it wasn't what I wanted."

Beth smiled, "Of course that thought was the only think keeping Goliath from joining Derek in his attack."

Elisa rolled her eyes, "So how much did mom and dad tell you?"

Beth sighed, "Not much, they said it wasn't safe to talk over the phone. They said Mr. Xanatos contacted them and said everything was fine, and he had it all under control." Beth glared, "You're not really trusting Xanatos, please tell me you're smarter than that."

Elisa sighed, "Xanatos has helped a lot over the last few months, and he's even paid my rent, seeing as I'm on leave for another six months."

Beth frowned, "That long?"

Elisa shrugged, "Well three months of not even going in, then if I feel up to it I can spend the next three stuck behind a desk. Who knew having a baby was worse than getting shot?"

Beth smiled, "Well, I've got some good news for you. I got it all squared away. I'm taking the rest of this semester off, and next semester I'm transferring to NYU. So I'll be back in the city to help with whatever you need, I even got an apartment already. The only downside is it's in the same building as mom and dad, you know what they're going to say."

Elisa nodded, "Why waste the money when you could have just moved back in with them. Surprised you went there, aren't those apartments a little pricey, and if you're living on your own?"

Beth looked thoughtful, "Well…actually I'm not paying for it. You know this old guy…his names Macduff I think. He's a medieval scholar; he was on Nightwatch just after the gargoyles were made public knowledge. Well, when I got into town today I ran over to the university to get everything squared up for next semester. He was holding an open lecture on gargoyles, it was some interesting stuff. He was talking about their reproduction processes and how to identify parentage through physical characteristics. After the lecture I introduced myself, when he heard my last name he asked if I was related to you."

Elisa frowned, "So how'd that turn into him buying you an apartment?"

Beth looked sheepish, "Well…we went and got some lunch, and after awhile he explained how he knew you. He also explained how he's distantly related to that Jason Canmore guy. Well, seeing as you didn't press charges against Jason, he's getting out soon, basically due to his injuries and evidence given by his sister that he wasn't the one who fired the missile attack on your precinct."

Elisa rubbed her forehead, "He's going to be living in the same apartment as you?"

Beth shook her head, "No, the agreement is that I just help with some menial things like pickup groceries, stuff like that. So I take it this Canmore guy really isn't the father."

Elisa looked at the window and noted the sun setting, "No he's not, but you can't tell Derek about this understood. I'm not even sure how it happened, you'll understand in a minute. Can you put that blanket on the floor?" Elisa indicated a large blue blanket.

Beth nodded and laid out the blanket. Elisa sat down on the floor and laid Justin on his back. Beth wondered what was going to happen. Elisa stood up and started turning on some lights and pulling shades. Then returned to the blanket as Justin became fussy, he stopped fussing as soon as she was back in his line of sight.

Elisa was humming a tune when Beth noticed something. Justin's skin had started to change color, she was concerned at first, but Elisa seemed calm about this. The next surprised Beth even more, Justin actually rolled over as his pajamas seemed to melt away, leaving him in a diaper like loincloth. He grasped the leg of Elisa's jeans and seemed to pull himself up and blinked at his mother, then turned to blink at his aunt.

It took only a minute at most and her little nephew had gained at least three inches in height, had grown wings and tail, and his fingers and toes had grown talons. Beth would have screamed if she hadn't seen a gargoyle up close before. Justin now looked like a miniature copy of Goliath. His hide was slightly darker than the other gargoyle, but he shared his father's brow ridge with the two small horns just above his eyes.

Beth noticed how quiet Justin was as he clung to his mother. Elisa rubbed her hand in the space between his wings, "Don't worry that's just your Aunt Beth."

Justin seemed to accept this as he caped his wings and curled up on his mother's lap.

Beth smiled at him as he peeked up at her, "He's quite inquisitive for only a week old."

Elisa sighed, "From what Goliath and the others said he's about on par with a hatchling. A little small though, but since he didn't spend ten years in an egg he's got an excuse."

A tapping on the skylight signaled the arrival of someone. Beth stood and opened the skylight admitting Angela. The female gargoyle greeted Beth then moved to where Elisa sat, "No problems with the transformation?"

Elisa shook her head, "Same as every night before…though the night he was born I wish he'd waited till after the delivery to transform."

Angela didn't understand the reason, but assumed her little brother was smaller when in human form. Sitting down she patted the floor, Justin watched her hand for a moment then uncurling crawled toward Angela. Grinning Angela picked up Justin and held him in the air above her head. Instinctively his wings stretched out.

After a few gentle bounces above her head, which elicited a babyish giggle from the baby gargoyle, she lowered him to her lap. At first he seemed calm, but soon twitched. After a minute they realized he sat on his tail.

Angela chuckled as she adjusted his tail so it was no longer under him, "Sorry Justin…my rookery brother Gabriel used to do that too. He'd whine until Princess Katharine picked him up. Just between us, you're much better behaved."

Beth smirked, "Well aren't you the doting sister."

Angela smiled, "Father is still getting used to the idea…it wasn't something he expected to happen."

Elisa nodded, "Not that I'm not happy, but I'm in the same situation."

Beth sighed, "So how'd it happen?"

Angela spoke first, "Well Sevarius was the first guess."

Elisa nodded, "But I checked and he's still in Rikers for his part in Demona's scheme to kill all humans. The next logical choice, and by the way Owen been acting the obvious one is the Children of Oberon."

Beth looked surprised, "You mean like Coyote? Why? I mean if it was a trick…I'm sure he could do better."

Angela looked thoughtful, "Hmm…maybe he thought it was a good way to say thanks after helping him with Xanatos."

Elisa frowned, "Not like we'd ever get an answer. Owen said the Gathering is still going on, and could continue for another century or two."

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

Elisa watched as the doctor hired by Xanatos finished his exam. It was the second one today; he'd examined Justin in his gargoyle form early in the morning, and had just finished his exam of Justin in his human form.

The Doctor smiled to Elisa, "Well Miss Maza, I must say you have a very healthy one year old."

Elisa looked surprised, "He's only six months."

The Doctor nodded, "It surprised me as well. I was surprised how his gargoyle form was growing as such a rate. Just to abate my own curiosity I've compared some blood samples with my other special patient. He and Alexander share an uncommon blood abnormality. In young Alexander this abnormality is shared by his mother, and is my belief the source of his magic. Unlike Alexander where this abnormality has been a constant since birth, the abnormality seems to be slowly dissipating in Justin. If my calculations are correct, it will be completely gone by his first birthday."

Elisa looked at her son who was lying calmly on the exam table seemingly intrigued with a toy the doctor had given him, "Will it be a problem?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Since the gargoyles have returned to the Eyrie Building, I've been assigned to supervise all medical needs for them. After extensive blood analysis, I have concluded that gargoyles are a completely natural species, no identifying markers of the Third Race present. I'd say Justin would thrive without the remaining magic in his blood, but we'll have to wait for it to go on its own, I have no means of removing it."

Elisa nodded, "Thanks, same time next month."

The Doctor nodded, "That would be fine though there is one small favor I hoped I could ask of you."

Elisa looked confused, "What would that be?"

The Doctor looked nervous as he pulled out a capped syringe, "Your brother and the other mutates need tetanus boosters…I was hoping you could give me a hand. Maggie and Talon are fine, but Claw has a terrible phobia to needles."

Elisa chuckled, "Sure, when are they coming."

The Doctor sighed with relief, "They'll be here in about half an hour."

Elisa picked up Justin and turned to the door, "I'll drop him off at the nursery and be right back."

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Fox watched as Alexander and Justin in his gargoyle form played with their blocks. Elisa had helped the doctor with Talon, Maggie, and Claws shots. The first two had been fine, their appropriate needle phobia under control. Claw's phobia was much worse, and afterwards Elisa was tired enough to permit Justin to stay at the Eyrie.

Fox personally thought Justin had every right to stay in the castle, being as it was his home due to his gargoyle heritage. Turning to the door as it opened she spotted Angela and Lex enter. She smirked at the two, "Who got babysitting duties?"

Lex smiled, "I'm technically on duty, Angela more or less on big sister duty."

Angela crossed her arms, "Have you ever watched a hatchling before?"

Lex huffed, "What's so hard? Justin just sits there and stares at things."

Fox pointed at Lex's feet, "Oh really?"

Lex was surprised to find the younger gargoyle had crawled over to him and was now examining his wings.

Angela figured it out, "It's the first time he's seen you Lex, he's only ever seen father, Hudson, Bronx, and me."

Fox nodded, "Even if he'd seen Brooklyn and Broadway their wings are still on their backs."

Lex smiled, "So what do you think Justin?" Lex lifted his arms stretching the membranes that served as his wings.

The baby merely made happy sounds and expanded his own wings.

Alex, tired of being ignored crawled over and stretched his arms mimicking Lex. This got Alex's desired effect when the two older gargoyles and his mother all started laughing.

After they all calmed down Fox scooped Alex up, "Well Alex, it's close to bed time for you, time for your little friend to go play with his sister."

Angela scooped up Justin, "Let's go surprise father before he leaves on patrol."

Justin made another happy sound, while Alex wasn't too pleased his new friend was being taken away. He wanted to stay up and play too, but all that was forgotten when he spotted Lex grabbing his favorite story from the book shelf.

* * *

><p>Rampart…<p>

Goliath watched as Brooklyn and Broadway glided off on their patrols, he was soon to follow. He stopped as he heard Angela walking up behind him. Turning he saw she was carrying Justin, "What? Does Elisa know you brought him here?"

Angela giggled, "Father she left a note, she was tired and left him here to play with Alex. I just got him from the nursery."

Justin stared at the larger gargoyle; it was only about the third time in his life he'd seen Goliath.

Goliath, in an attempt to maintain the gargoyle way, had purposefully distanced himself from Justin. Letting Angela care for him, he'd intended it so she'd get experience for when it was time for her to have children. The rest of the clan, and their human allies had jeopardized that though with constantly making comments about Angela and Justin being siblings.

As far as being a father, Goliath was still coming to grips with Angela, trying to find the balance between being her father, as well as her biological father. Now he had a second child, who Xanatos so kindly had DNA checked to identify his gargoyle parent. Goliath had to admit to himself only a blind idiot wouldn't see Justin was his.

Justin squirmed in Angela's arms, obviously not liking the silence. Goliath stepped closer, "He seems restless."

Angela smiled, "He's past the crawling stage…Elisa thinks he'll be walking any day now. Then it's not long till he's running, climbing, then before you know it he's gliding."

Goliath placed his hand on Justin's head, the small gargoyle pressed into the contact, "He will be a fine warrior one day." He then turned to Angela, "You should take him inside I'll be back before sunrise."

* * *

><p>After Goliath left Angela stormed into the rec room and slumped in the couch facing the television. Hudson was watching some old war movie that was placed in Scotland.<p>

The old gargoyle looked at the young female as she held Justin, who was watching his sister with a confused expression. Muting the sound he turned his chair to face her, "What's the matter lass, I haven't seen you this upset since your last run in with Demona."

Angela sighed, "Its father…he's just being…father."

Hudson smiled, "Ah, so what has my young apprentice done now?"

Angela growled lightly, "He's won't even accept his own son. He has fallen back on the whole clan thing of children belonging to the whole clan. I thought he was past that."

Hudson's smile faded, "Don't be too hard on him lassie, he's not a bit different than any the rest of us. It's just being a matter of understanding. Goliath only found you a couple years ago; he accepted being both your clan father and birth father, it's not common for us to acknowledge such relations. Goliath will just take time to figure out how to not to show favoritism to you and Justin, among the clan, and also between the two of you."

Angela frowned, "Favoritism between us?"

Hudson nodded, "He wasn't there when you hatched, or when you started learning to walk or glide. You'd be lying to yourself if you didn't admit the thought of Goliath teaching him all the lessons a hatchling needs wouldn't cause some jealousy on your part."

Angela didn't speak, but she did admit the thought hurt a little. She also knew what was best for Justin, and knowing their father was for the best. Besides the humans would realize it the moment they spotted him.

* * *

><p>Goliath was gliding over time square when he spotted another gargoyle. He snarled and his eyes glowed as he recognized the silhouette, "Thailog."<p>

He followed the other gargoyle, which seemed to be unaware of being followed. Finally he saw Thailog land on the top of the Empire State Building.

He landed a safe distance away and spoke, "Thailog, what are you doing here?"

"Now, I'm just plain offended at that." Goliath turned to find not Thailog, but another gargoyle that resembled Goliath.

The light that illuminated the buildings top revealed this newcomer's hide was only a few shades darker than Goliath's coloring, and also he had a similar build to Gabriel of the Avalon Clan. He also appeared to be quite young. The newcomer smiled as he jumped down to stand before Goliath. Goliath assumed the young gargoyle was only a few inches taller than Angela.

Goliath frowned, "Who are you?"

The newcomer chuckled, "Yeah forgot you wouldn't immediately recognize me. Right now I'm much smaller, considering that it's night, Angela is probably watching me."

Goliath looked surprised, "You are Justin?"

Justin smiled, "Knew you'd catch on quick…though you did recount this meeting to me just last night. You can kind of see this as me fulfilling my own wishes from about now."

Goliath looked confused, "But how are you here. The Phoenix Gate is lost in the time stream."

Justin held up his hands showing a pair of gauntlets, "My fourteenth birthday presents from Oberon. These allow me to open a time portal, Alex can then go through and stabilize it so I can follow. You can say this was our test run, we're preparing for a long summer adventure, didn't want to walk into it blindly like you and mom did."

Goliath frowned, "Alex…Xanatos and Fox's son?"

Justin nodded, "Yep, in a couple years we'll be giving you and his dad headaches on a nightly basis. I know you won't go for it, but can you restrain yourself from telling mom everything we do. I mean your lectures are punishment enough, but mom doesn't turn to stone mid lecture."

Goliath was surprised, "You're not exactly what I thought you'd be like."

Justin crossed his arms, "You got to remember father I'm partially human. Right now the little me you left back at the castle can't control his transformations, but soon enough he will. The longest I've gone without turning into a gargoyle is two months…that's not counting when I've been grounded."

Goliath frowned, "Why did you refuse to transform?"

Justin sighed, "We had a fight, not uncommon for children to fight with their parents. I spent two months sulking at moms, refused to speak to Angela and Gnash. Finally realized I was being pretty immature, went and apologized to everyone. Life went back to normal."

Goliath caped his wings, "I guess being a father is still hard for me in the future."

Justin shrugged, "Not really, you're a great father, and always there when we need you. I'll admit I'm probably not the best son, you see…none of you realize it yet, but I remember everything. Those inquisitive stares I'm giving now…I'd be talking already if I was able to. The rapid growth from the magic in my blood also affected my mind; mentally I'm already about a four year old. I can't talk because the transformation confuses me; the confusion clears up in a few months."

Goliath bowed his head, "So you remember my…indecisiveness."

Justin nodded, "Yeah, but to my younger self, it reads as nervousness and dislike. You see, the magic Oberon used to create me…it bonded me to my birth parents. While he had no control over my physical appearances, he made sure I'd be able to identify my parents. I'll warn you, I held resentment towards you for a long time…wow now I know why you said that paradoxes are strange."

Goliath nodded, "I've dealt with a few of those."

Justin smirked, "I know, you tell me about them when I'm a little older."

Goliath chuckled, "So I sent you to talk to me now?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah that pretty much sums it up. Though try not to do too quick of an about face, remember you still have Angela as well."

Goliath nodded, "You returning to your time now?"

Justin frowned, "Yeah, as soon as I figure out where Alex went…sometimes I swear the biggest mistake ever made was having left Puck to watch us."

There was a small bang and Alex appeared next to them, "Great there you are, ready to leave?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah, you in a hurry?"

Alex smiled, "I may or may not have just earned grandma's eternal ire."

Justin shook his head, "Can't leave you alone for a minute." He turned to Goliath, "Queen Titania will probably be here in a second, don't tell her where we went." With that he smashed his knuckles together and a blue portal opened behind him. Alex jumped through while Justin calmly walked through after him.

* * *

><p>Six month later…<p>

Oberon waited alongside Titania. Soon Puck carrying Alexander and Coyote carrying Justin arrived. The two tricksters set the toddlers down on the tower. Coyote looked up at Oberon, "Alright, did as you said. Got the kid, left the note, made sure Goliath saw me, him and Elisa will be here soon."

Puck nodded, "I set Xanatos' alarm clock to go off really soon, a note has also been left."

Titania smiled and landed next to the two children as they began to wake up. Oberon sighed, "Very good, you both may remain and listen, as my plans concern us all."

Coyote threw his hands up, "Finally, some answers, am I the only one seriously confused by all these Machiavellian plots."

Titania turned to the trickster, "Please Coyote calm down."

Coyote crossed his arms and sat in the air, "Humph…"

* * *

><p>Hour later…<p>

Elisa was just climbing the last steps when Goliath landed on the tower. Xanatos and Fox had already arrived, Xanatos turned as she came up, "So Detective, it seems we weren't alone in finding our child out of bed."

"Alex was taken too?" Elisa looked at them confused.

Xanatos turned to Goliath, the gargoyle nodded his head "I spotted Coyote take Justin; I followed as soon as possible. He was heading toward the castle."

Fox's face changed to an expression of irritation, "Puck!"

Owen appeared before them then changed into his true form, "You screeched my lady?"

Fox turned on the trickster, "What did you do with the boys?"

Puck bowed, "I was doing as commanded by my master."

Goliath let out a low growl as his eyes illuminated, "What does Oberon want now?"

Puck smiled as he answered, "Why don't you ask him yourself, he's here." Puck pointed behind the group.

The three humans and one gargoyle turned to see both Oberon, his queen Titania, and the trickster Coyote standing in the air just beyond the tower's parapet. Coyote held Justin while Titania held Alex.

Fox glared at the female fey, "What are you doing here mother?"

Titania smoothly landed in front of her daughter and placing a hand on Fox's cheek spoke, "Does a mother need a reason to visit her daughter."

"Normally no, but with you yes," Fox spat the words out as she knocked Titan's hand away and took her son back.

At the same time Coyote landed next to Elisa and let her take Justin.

"Amusing," Oberon droned. He then landed to stand beside his wife, "But we do have more important things to discuss. Like your son's progress and the progress of Justin."

Goliath stepped forward, "What do you have to do with him?"

Oberon chuckled, "Everything. It was I who allowed for his conception and birth."

Elisa felt a clip be pressed into her hand and turned to see it was Fox who had handed it to her and was know drawing her own handgun. A quick examination showed the bullets to be iron.

Fox step out and pointed her weapon at the fey, "Tell us what you really want then we'll decide if we want to fill you full of iron or not."

Oberon and Titania both flinched slightly but it was Titania who spoke first, "We are not here to harm the children, but to tell you that one day we may ask for their aid."

Oberon then moved forward, "Also, I wanted to inform that the age you mortals have lived in will soon come to an end. In thirteen years I will be returning Avalon to this plane and our magic will once again fill this world."

Goliath spoke, "What will this do to us mortals?"

Oberon nodded, "If it is planed properly, then most will be able to continue to go about their lives ignorant of the changes around them. Though it will be you four I rely on to move everything into place."

Xanatos spoke mockingly, "And what can four powerless mortals such as us do to aid you in your grand scheme."

Oberon waved his hand making an image appear in the sky above them. Elisa gasped as she recognized the place shown, "That's New Olympus."

With a nod Titania spoke, "We will require you Elisa to convince the New Olympians to emerge from their centuries of isolation. From watching them we know they trust you, and given time they may learn to trust others of your kind."

The image changed again, this time showing a construction site at sea. Oberon turned to Xanatos, "You will begin to _build_ an artificial island not far from here. That will be the location I bring Avalon to when we bring it to this plane."

Another change in the image showed many gargoyles gliding around the castle on Avalon. Titania approached Goliath, "We need you to come in the near future and convince the Avalon clan, the Princess, and the Guardian to relocate here for when the island leaves they would not be brought with it."

Goliath turned to Titania, "Why not?"

"They are not of Avalon, but merely refugees that sought shelter there. If they did not leave then they would suffer a fate worse than death." Titania elaborated.

Oberon joined into the conversation, "It would only be temporary, though some may remain here after the island move as for my next request."

The image shifted to show Wyvern castle as it looked over a thousand years ago with many gargoyles gliding around and walking the ramparts. The images shifted through several scenes of were known and unknown clans had once lived. Oberon turned to Fox, "When the time is right. I will ask you to lead a certain group to revive the gargoyle race from their near extinction."

Goliath turned to the leader of the Fey, "How?"

Oberon smirked, "How did you save the gargoyle named Griff?"

"But I had already saved Griff when I went back to do it. I saw my whole clan destroyed." Goliath countered.

"I didn't say you'd be saving them. Though are you sure of what you've seen?" Oberon chuckled as mist surrounded him Titania, and Coyote and they vanished.

Xanatos turned to the others, "So what now?"

Goliath lowered his head in thought, "We should all begin our own preparations."

Elisa pulled out a small devise that Taurus had given her. She turned to the others, "Fox could you watch Justin today, I've not had a chance to tell Taurus about him yet."

Fox nodded, "Alex and him can play, doubt they'll get back to sleep now." She turned to Puck, "Turn back into Owen, then tell Angela to come give me a hand." Puck transformed and headed off to summon the requested gargoyle.

Elisa turned to Goliath, "I've got to get ready for work, and then I'll set a meeting with Taurus for tomorrow night at the docks."

Goliath nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>End Part 1<p>

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this. I'm working on the next chapter, but probably won't post it for awhile, I'm currently working on several stories and trying to divide time to each of them, that way I don't get burnt out on any one story.


	2. The World We Grew Up In Part 2

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters thereof. The any Original Characters are mine.

A/N: Part 2 of the first arc. In regards to Nashville's age discrepancy, in this timeline Brooklyn went back in time later than in canon, also due to certain changes his time dancing journey was shortened. He returned with a five (in gargoyle years) year old Nashville and the egg is still five years from hatching.

The World We Grew Up In Part 2

* * *

><p>Five years had passed since Justin was born. In that time he'd learned to glide, and had recently gained a rookery brother by the name of Nashville, who'd preferred to be called Gnash.<p>

Brooklyn had introduced them to each other as rookery brothers, even though Justin hadn't hatched, and Nashville had never seen a rookery before. Due in part to their similar physical ages they accepted this arrangement. Though, Alex who was chronologically five didn't especially enjoy sharing his friend with the blue hatchling.

It took a few months for the human, hybrid, and gargoyle to straighten out their differences, but when they did, the adults wished otherwise. While confined to the castle due to the dangers of the streets below, they had taken to pranking the other gargoyles and staff of the castle.

Their current target was Bruno, the chief of security. He'd yelled at the three for damaging the security cameras in the rec room, something they hadn't done. This, to the three youngsters' opinion, was unjust as only their fathers and mothers could yell at them. They planned their revenge accordingly.

Alex and Justin had waited for the adult gargoyles to depart on patrol, then with Gnash's assistance collected as many stone skin pieces as they could fit into two pillow cases. Then stealthily making their way down to the security room the two hatchlings climbed the wall and secured the pillow cases above the door.

As soon as everything was ready, Alexander used his magic to mimic Owen's voice called for the security chief. The moment Bruno exited the room he got a very sudden surprise.

The perfect plan had only two major flaws. The first being that Bronx and Fu Dog had followed them unnoticed, and second that Fox happened to be walking down that same hall and saw the whole thing. That meant escape was futile.

Now the three of them stood in a line, two of them awaiting their irate parents' arrival.

Xanatos watched them with a smug look, "Barely out of the nursery and already making mischief. Wondered what Pucks been teaching you these past few years."

Bruno stood nearby with an icepack on his head, he looked disgruntled at Xanatos, "Sir, do you think it wise to praise them for this behavior? They could have killed me with those things…what the hell was in those pillow cases anyway?"

Justin looked unrepentant as he spoke, "Stone skin…mostly from Bronx and Fu Dog."

Gnash nodded, "Yeah the others don't really leave a lot of mess."

Bruno pulled out a voice recorder, "Note to self, have cleanup crew on roof immediately after wake up."

Fox shook her head at the security chief and turned to Alex, "I'm going to go out on a limb and finger you as the ringleader of this stunt."

Alex smiled sheepishly, "Come mother, would I do something like this?"

Fox grinned back at her son, "With knowing who your tutor is, yes."

Justin sighed, "Give it up Alex; we were caught red handed…" He turned to Gnash, "…Knowing father, we're in deep shit."

Gnash nodded, "Clan leader isn't going to be very happy."

Xanatos stood, "Then let this be a lesson to you three."

Justin frowned, "Not to pull dangerous pranks like that again?"

Xanatos shook his head, "No, just don't get caught."

"Please don't try and corrupt my son Xanatos." The boys turned to find three irate gargoyles and one irate human.

Justin turned to Xanatos, "Did you have to call my mom?"

Xanatos merely shrugged.

Goliath crossed his arms, "Justin, Gnash…come." He turned and led the others out of the office.

Alex wished his friends luck, knowing his parents were going to pass judgment on him to.

Goliath led them to the courtyard and turned to face the two hatchlings, "Explain."

Justin huffed, "We dropped a load of stone skin on Bruno's head…he deserved it."

Goliath glared at his son, "Why did he deserve it?"

Justin growled, "Because the stuck up human came barging into the rec room a couple nights ago yelling that we damaged the security cameras…we didn't touch the stupid things."

Elisa spoke, "Justin, don't use that tone with your father."

Justin's growling diminished after being scolded by his mother.

Goliath huffed, "Why didn't you let one of us know about this?"

Justin crossed his arms, "Like you'd have even listened."

Gnash, thinking his rookery brother was walking on thin ice spoke up, "Umm…it's not the first time that security guy's gotten after us. It's like he's just looking for a reason to yell at us."

Goliath sighed, "While you may have felt justified in lashing out, it was wrong of you. You could have done serious harm to the human, and what if you'd struck someone besides your intended target." He narrowed his gaze at Justin, "You live half your day surrounded by humans, you better than Gnash should understand how fragile they are. You also need to set a better example for Gnash, and I expect both of you to set a good example for the egg once it is hatched."

Justin growled then transformed back to his human form, "So are we done, it's almost sunrise."

Goliath turned to Elisa, "I'll leave Justin's punishment up to you."

Elisa sighed, "Thanks."

Brooklyn stepped forward, "I take it you'll also leave Gnash to me and Katana?"

Goliath nodded.

Elisa and Justin waited the few minutes before the sun came up and Goliath turned to stone where he stood. Elisa then placed a hand on Justin's shoulder and guided him towards the elevator, "Come on let's get some breakfast, and discuss your punishment."

Justin winced, "Could we just forget the punishment and tell dad it was something horrible later."

Elisa smiled, "I'm not going to lie to your father, besides I'm sure Alex and Gnash are in for just as horrible punishments."

* * *

><p>Around Noon…<p>

Justin thought this was probably the most inhumane punishment he'd ever suffered; then again he was a five year old with the mentality of a ten year old. His punishment was to stay with his fake father while his mother was at work. Then his grounding would start with his Uncle Talon taking him home just after sunset.

Jason watched as Justin sat brooding on the couch. He'd yet to get the full story from the youngster, and Elisa only had the time to relay that it involved a prank that could have potentially caused serious harm to someone. Jason shook his head as he wheeled over to the couch, "You've not been this angry since your Uncle said you couldn't run away to the Labyrinth."

Justin huffed, "What do you care?"

Jason chuckled, "Well I've known ye since you were just a wee babe, it's not hard to guess you're angry at Goliath."

Justin glared, "Dad's always so unfair…he expects me to set an example for Gnash, he does realize Gnash is actually twice my age."

Jason nodded, "Hmm…your rookery brother…if I remember right gargoyles mature at half the rate as humans. Your rookery brother may seem on par with you, but don't let him fool you, he's still just a hatchling himself."

Justin looked thoughtful, "Didn't really think about that…but he's still unfair. You don't see him grounding himself after he's beaten up some thugs."

Jason smiled, "I think there's a difference between your father protecting the city from criminals and you and your cohorts laying a trap for someone who's supposed to be on your side."

Justin crossed his arms, "Bruno isn't on my side…I don't care what anyone says, I'll never trust him."

Jason nodded, "Very good decision. Though you trust your father right?"

Justin frowned, "He's my father…of course I trust him."

Jason grinned, "And he trusts Bruno to watch you while he's on patrol?"

Justin growled, "I guess so."

Jason smiled, "So obviously Bruno isn't a bad man."

Justin kicked the couch and turned towards the window, "I hate you."

Jason laughed, "Remember I raised my younger siblings after our dad died. You'll never win an argument against me." Jason reached for the phone, "Now how about we orders some lunch."

* * *

><p>That evening…<p>

Justin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had to admit Jason was right, but of course he took everything the former Hunter says with a grain of salt. He was still staring at the ceiling when he heard the apartment door open. His mother's voice carried as she spoke with his Uncle Talon briefly. At the sound of her footsteps outside his door he rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

Elisa sighed as she looked in on Justin. He was still in his human form, a condition of his grounding. She could tell he was pretending to be asleep, but instead of forcing a talk closed the door.

She returned to the living room where Derek stood near the skylight, ready to depart back to the Labyrinth, "Thanks Derek."

Talon nodded, "Not a problem sis. Though, he wasn't too happy to be carried back to the apartment."

Elisa sighed, "I thought the rebellious phase wasn't until the teen years."

Talon straightened slightly, "I don't think it's a real rebellious phase…maybe he just needs some more attention. Doesn't Angela visit with him anymore? They were inseparable a few years ago."

Elisa shook her head, "After he got more independent Broadway started courting her again. Seems he backed off right after Justin was born because he knew she'd need to be there to help with him. With Broadway courting her…it's difficult to explain…gargoyles don't usually have sibling bonds outside of their rookery siblings, and those are never biologic siblings."

Talon frowned, "That's why Brooklyn had Justin and Gnash become rookery brothers?"

Elisa nodded, "It gave both boys the support and stability they need. It's just the way they are, Katana was actually glad that Justin was old enough to fill in as a rookery sibling for Nashville."

Talon rubbed his chin, "Sis…Justin's also part human. Did the clan even take that into account?"

Elisa looked surprised, "I'm not sure. I might need to talk to Goliath about that."

Talon shook his head, "Let me do the talking. I'm in a unique situation that allows me a better perspective on this situation."

Elisa nodded then watched her brother take off.

* * *

><p>Eyrie Building…<p>

Talon landed in the main courtyard and looked around. Soon he spotted Bronx running over to him, the gargoyle beast slid to a stop in front of him, obviously happy to see Talon. Talon knelt and patted Bronx's head, "Hey boy, where's the others."

Bronx turned and headed towards the doors. Talon followed at a neutral pace, only fast enough to keep Bronx in his line of sight. When they entered the rec room Talon found most the gargoyles he wanted to talk to. Goliath was suspiciously absent, but Angela and Broadway were in a corner talking. In another corner Gnash sat with the egg in his lap.

Katana was the first to notice him, "Welcome Talon, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Talon looked around, "Is Goliath here?"

Katana shook her head, "He went on patrol with Brooklyn and Lexington, but they should be back soon."

Talon turned toward Angela, "I'll wait, need to have a word with Angela anyway."

Angela noticed Talon walking towards them, "Hi Talon, is there something you need?"

Talon nodded, "Can we have a word?" He turned to Broadway, "In private."

Broadway nodded, "Sure, I'm kind of hungry, might as well go raid the kitchen. Either of you want anything?"

They both shook their heads and waited for Broadway to depart before walking out on one of the many balconies. Once the door closed Angela turned to Talon, "What's wrong?"

Talon huffed, "Need to have a word about my nephew."

Angela tensed and her wings went from being caped to their ready position, "Is he alright?"

Talon held up his hands to calm her, "He's fine…a bit grouchy at the moment, but really he's fine."

Angela calmed but her wings didn't cape, "It's about that prank he pulled last night isn't it."

Sighing Talon crossed his arms, "This isn't the first time, and both you and me know it. It's been well over a year now since this behavior started."

Angela nodded, "It started off mostly harmless stuff like him and Alex hiding and not coming out when called, hiding personal belongings, switching the salt and pepper shakers. Lately though things have become a little more dangerous they left some thumbtacks on the chairs in Xanatos office, spread marbles in one of the hallways, and then what they did last night."

Nodding Talon uncrossed his arms, "You can't blame Nashville for the raise in the danger level of these pranks, from what I've heard he's basically just following his rookery brother."

Angela looked downward, "That's why father's been so hard on Justin lately."

Talon looked seriously at Angela, "But punishing them and lecturing to them that it's wrong to do these things is one thing, actually sitting down and explaining it is another. I know you guys follow the takes a village to raise a child mentality, but looking from the outside in, I say this village has dropped the ball."

Angela looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Talon huffed, "When was the last time you actually spoke to Justin, and I'm not talking about a simple hello before going on patrol. I mean actually sat down and held a conversation with him."

Angela looked thoughtful then answered, "Umm…since Hudson took over teaching him to glide. He didn't need me carrying him around anymore."

Talon looked surprised, "He's been gliding for over a year now…" He shook his head, "…Angela…you do remember Justin is half human right?"

Angela nodded.

Talon growled to release his irritation, "Angela, to Justin's human mind you've abandoned him."

Angela looked angry, "I've not abandoned him, we're still siblings, and we're still members of the same clan."

Talon knew he was on dangerous ground with the female gargoyle, but had to get her to understand, "Angela, being members of the same clan is something a gargoyle would understand. Justin wasn't raised solely as a gargoyle though; in fact he spends more time as a human than he does as a gargoyle now that his transformations aren't automatic." He watched her fidget then continued, "Look at me and my siblings…okay that might not be the best example…Elisa is my elder sister and even though I thought she was trying to control my life…" He indicated his current form, "…she really had my best interests at heart. If I had listened to her, I'd still have my human body. Instead I ignored her warnings, still did even after this happened, but she never gave up on me. That's what human siblings are like, they watch out for each other and are there for one another."

Angela became thoughtful again, and then spoke, "I guess I've not been the best sister…"

The door opened and Broadway joined them looking sheepish, "Na Angela, you were being a great sister…I've just been being selfish lately."

Angela looked surprised, "No you haven't Broadway."

Broadway nodded, "I've asked you to go on patrol with me nearly every night, usually by the time we get back Justin was either asleep or he'd gone back to Elisa's place. Even if we didn't go on patrol those nights he'd either not be here or we'd ignored him."

Angela looked surprised, "I hadn't notice."

Broadway rubbed his head, "You also didn't notice I've been the only gargoyle targeted by his pranks. The few times you saw me get it, you'd chastise him, and send him off sulking. Even Lex and Brooklyn have been mentioning that Justin glares at me every time we fly off on patrol."

Talon grinned, "Brothers never like their sister's boyfriends. That's human nature."

Angela frowned, "Why?"

Talon chuckled, "It's our duty to protect our sisters. Multiply that with his innate gargoyle nature to protect, you got one angry hatchling."

Angela huffed, "Who I mate isn't my father's business, and neither is it my little brother's."

Talon sighed, "You got to remember, Justin isn't just a gargoyle, human instincts and lessons are also a part of him."

Angela sighed, "You're right Talon…I'll make it up to him."

Talon nodded, "Good…though wait about a week, that's how long he's grounded for."

Angela looked surprised, "A week?"

Broadway looked just as surprised, "He's never been grounded that long before."

Talon shrugged, "Well take in account that that prank could have very well killed that guy."

* * *

><p>Xanatos Office…<p>

David Xanatos played the recording of Goliath lecturing the two youngest members of the clan for the umpteenth time. This time he wasn't alone in his office. Fox, Owen, and Bruno watched silently.

Xanatos paused the recording just before Justin began his transformation, "Well, this is quite enlightening?" He turned to his security chief, "Mind explaining."

Bruno looked surprised, "I don't know what that brats talking about. I've never even talked to them…"

Xanatos pushed a button on a remote that switched input on the monitor and another recording started of Bruno yelling at Alex and the two gargoyles. Xanatos frowned, "While your security cameras are quite visible. I'm not one to leave the safety of my family solely in another's hands." He rewound the recording, when he started it again it showed two guards connecting eavesdropping equipment on the other cameras in the room.

Bruno looked surprised, "What the heck?"

Xanatos crossed his arms, "Owen caught them installing those. We removed the devices and replaced them with some of our own to send a looped signal. Goliath and the others gargoyles were tracking that signal. I'd suggest if you wish to keep your job you do better background checks in the future."

Bruno looked at Owen, "I didn't know…their records were clean."

Owen frowned, "They were formerly employed by Nightstone Unlimited, and this didn't ring any bells. Might I remind you that your services in the past have been questionably reliable? I'd hazard to guess a trained monkey could do a better job."

Bruno scoffed, "You try running a security firm here, where half the people aren't even allowed to come up to this level, on top of that having those three brats running around causing all sorts of mischief."

Xanatos glared, "I must have misheard you, are you saying Alex is a brat?"

Bruno gulped, "Well I mean…no not Alex, but the other two. Don't those gargoyles know how to discipline their kids? If they were mine, I'd make sure they couldn't sit down for a week."

Fox crossed her arms, "I'd suggest you keep what few thoughts you have on that matter in that tiny little brain of yours."

Owen pushed up his glassed, "Quite…Especially around the gargoyles."

Bruno turned to Xanatos, "Is there anything else you need Mr. Xanatos?"

Xanatos leaned back in his chair, "No, though I will leave you with this warning…Goliath may be having some words with you in the near future. I'd recommend body armor."

Bruno gulped then exited the office.

After the security chief left Fox turned to Xanatos, "He does have a point. Alex, Justin, and even Nashville…they've gotten off pretty easy in the past. I don't think grounding and lecturing is working."

Xanatos smiled, "Well my old man used to believe nothing was better than good old fashioned hard work."

Fox quirked an eyebrow, "They're five David, even if it's only a chronologic number you can't expect them to do manual labor."

Xanatos chuckled, "I wasn't thinking manual labor exactly. Though, I can assure you they won't enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Home of Peter and Diane Maza…<p>

Peter was sitting on the balcony of his apartment reading when the sound of leather wings and a massive shadow announced the arrival of Goliath. Peter looked sternly at the leader of the Manhattan Clan, "Hmm…surprised to see you. No criminals to apprehend?"

Goliath looked out toward the street, "The city has been unusually quiet as late. I sense something big is about to happen."

Peter set his book aside, "I've been a cop long enough to tell when something is bothering someone. So let's hear it, what's my daughter or grandson gotten into this time?"

Goliath bowed his head, "Elisa is fine I stopped there on my way here. Justin is grounded for a rather cruel and dangerous prank he, Alex, and Nashville perpetrated last night."

Peter shook his head, "It's the Xanatos boy. You never should have let them become friends in the first place."

Goliath frowned, "While Alex is the logical person to accuse for these pranks…I know that Justin has instigated many of the pranks. Especially those aimed at Broadway."

Peter rubbed his chin, "Hmm…Broadway…he's the one dating Angela correct?"

Goliath nodded.

Peter waved his hand, "Ah, think nothing of it. That's just Justin's jealousy, it'll go away. Derek was the same way when Elisa used to bring her boyfriend home. He'd glare at the guy, bump into him on purpose, and get into arm wrestling matches. Heck, Derek still gets into fights with you."

Goliath sighed, "Much of Justin's reactions I feel are my own fault, a failure on my part to be a proper father."

Peter looked sternly at the gargoyle, "Now, listen here Goliath. There is no manual on how to be a father. You think it came naturally to me, you'd be dead wrong. I was nervous as hell when Elisa was born, and it wasn't any different when Derek and Beth came along." Peter gained a distant expression, "I tried my best, and tried being the complete opposite of my own father. I let my children make their own decision in life, but I made sure they always knew I was there for them."

Goliath frowned, "I…have no one to compare to as a father. Gargoyles are normally raised completely ignorant of their birth parents."

Peter looked thoughtful, "Well, there had to have been someone you looked up to, who led your clan before you?"

Goliath looked confused, "Hudson was my predecessor as clan leader."

Peter nodded, "So he mentored you right?"

Goliath nodded, "But that was to lead the clan."

Peter chuckled, "Goliath a family is a lot like a clan. Not saying it happens in all families, but most often the father is the leader."

Goliath frowned, "I think I understand…"

Peter smiled, "There isn't anything to understand Goliath. Remember what Diane told you when you were feeling conflicted about Angela?"

Goliath nodded, "She convinced me to be a father to Angela as she was the only member of the Avalon Clan who journeyed with me."

Peter nodded, "Now Angela isn't the only one. Justin is yours, and unlike her you get the chance to actually raise him. All he needs is your acceptance, support, and guidance. As you said gargoyles are raised by the whole clan, if you ever feel lost there are a lot of people you can turn to."

Goliath unfurled his wings, "Thank you Peter, I believe I may understand a little bit."

Peter watched the gargoyle glide off towards the Eyrie. He turned to the door as Diane walked onto the balcony, "Who were you talking to?"

Peter smiled, "Just a young man who needed some guidance."

Diane simply smiled and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Labyrinth…<p>

Talon walked into the Labyrinth and was nearly tackled by a group of children. They welcomed him back and asked about his adventures topside. He laughed and told them it had been a calm night, and his delayed return had only been due to family matters.

Maggie shoed the children off towards their families, then turned to Talon "Welcome home, you took longer than I thought."

Talon smiled, "Sorry had to straighten out some problems. Nothing to serious just needed to get Angela to see sense. Thought I'd have to work on Goliath to, but seemed my old man got to him first."

Maggie looked confused, "What was the problem?"

Talon sighed, "They'd been ignoring Justin. Not intentionally, they'd just forgotten how human he is."

Smiling Maggie lead Talon towards their sleeping area, "Good thing you haven't forgotten."

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

Goliath sighed to himself. He was wondering to himself if this was the two month period the Future Justin had mentioned. Though it had been only a week Justin had refused to see him every time he'd stopped at Elisa's to check on him. He was about to make another attempt to see him when he heard voices.

"Hey Justin you're back, been a while small fry." Looking down in the courtyard he saw the trio, Katana, Angela, and Nashville grouped around the dark lavender gargoyle.

Goliath watched as Justin was welcomed back by the clan as though he'd been gone on a long trip, instead of the equivalent of being sent to the rookery.

After a few minutes of this he noticed the group break up and return to their previous activities. Justin though made his way towards the steps leading up to the tower.

Justin steadied himself then began the climb up the tower steps. He'd never truly initiated a conversation with his father. Normal conversation between them was Goliath lecturing him on why he was in trouble.

Upon reaching the top of the tower he found his father standing alone looking down on the city below. Justin stepped forward his wings caped, "Father?"

Goliath looked down on him, "It is good that you are back. I hope you've thought about what you did, and realize that you were wrong."

Justin bowed his head, "Yes father."

Goliath knelt so he was closer to his son's height, "I realize we've not paid as much attention to you as we should have, I promise we will listen. In the future you should come to me before resorting to such methods."

Justin nodded, "Okay father."

Goliath stood and turned back to the rampart, "You should go find your sister, and I believe she wished to speak with you."

Justin unfurled his wings and moved towards the rampart facing the courtyard, "Alright, good night father."

Goliath watched his son glide down to the courtyard then took off on his patrol.

Justin entered the rec room and spotted Gnash sitting in the corner with the egg. He moved to join him but was cut off by Broadway. The lager gargoyle spoke up, "Hey Justin, Angela's been looking for you."

Justin nodded, "That's what father said, I was just going to talk with Gnash then find her."

Broadway shook his head, "Gnash is still egg sitting."

Justin frowned, "Gnash only got in trouble because he was following me." He looked around for Brooklyn and Katana but neither was in the rec room, "Where are Brooklyn and Katana, I'll speak with them."

Broadway chuckled, "Just because he was following you doesn't mean he doesn't deserve any punishment. He could have tried to stop you or come got one of us. Leave it alone tonight, I'm sure sine you're back they'll ease up on him."

Justin didn't look convinced but allowed Broadway to guide him towards the hall. They found Angela in the library where she was going through the stacks of new books Xanatos had recently acquired. She looked up when they entered.

Smiling she motioned for Justin to approach. Broadway stayed by the door to allow them some privacy. As soon as he was close enough she hugged him, this was responded with a confused hug from Justin.

After she let him go Justin looked at her with the confusion showing, "Um…what was that for?"

Angela looked sadly at him, "I'm sorry Justin, and I didn't mean to make you think I'd abandoned you."

Justin was now really confused, "Abandoned?"

Angela sighed, "Talon came and spoke to Broadway and me, and he said that was probably what you'd been feeling since I've been spending so much time with Broadway."

Justin scratched his head, "I guess…abandoned might be a little extreme. Ignored would be the correct term. Though I'm used to that, father ignores me all the time unless I do something wrong."

Angela gave her brother a sad look, "He's not ignoring you Justin…he's just…"

Justin looked irritated, "Don't make excuses for father Angela. He dislikes the very thought of me."

Angela looked surprised, "Justin!"

Justin transformed into his human form, "Look at me, I'm not even actually a gargoyle…heck I'm not even human." He returned to his gargoyle form.

Angela shook her head, "Justin, father cares for you just as much as the rest of us."

Justin crossed his arms, "Then why does it seem he can't be bothered to have an actual conversation with me. It's always the same thing. You understand why you were punished, don't it again, and then go play."

Angela sighed, "Justin…he's trying his best. Father is stubborn at the best of time, bullheaded at the worst." Noting Justin's slouched stance she crouched and pulled him into another hug, adding her wings to create a symbolic shield against the outside world.

Broadway approached after they'd been like that for a minute. As he got closer he could hear muffled sniffling sounds and Angela's whispered voice, but couldn't make out what was said.

He was standing right next to them when Angela retracted her wings and stood. Broadway smiled as Justin finished rubbing his forearm across his eyes, "Hey why don't the three of us go out and eat tonight?"

Justin looked surprised, "I'm not allowed to leave the castle yet…father said it isn't safe."

Broadway smiled, "I asked him a couple nights ago, he said as long as we stuck to the park and took Bronx with us it would be fine. We also can't stay out all night of course, but as long as we're back by midnight shouldn't be a problem."

Justin looked at Angela, "Can we?"

Angela smiled, "Sure, let's tell Hudson first so someone knows where we've gone."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later…<p>

Justin waited with Broadway and Bronx as Angela was still talking to Hudson. The old gargoyle was lecturing her about keeping a tight leash on Justin. Justin was more concerned about taking Bronx with them, he was easily excitable and his intimidating look belied his friendly nature.

While they were waiting Alex came up to him, "So you're no longer grounded?"

Justin nodded, "Mom even let me fly to the castle tonight. She said it was to make up for such a long time of being stuck as a human."

Alex looked offended, "Hey, some of my favorite people are human."

Justin smiled, "So Gnash and me aren't your favorite people anymore?"

Alex looked smug, "Of course you are, who else is willing to aid me in my pranking."

Justin looked serious, "You're not planning anything already."

Alex snickered, "Nothing too outlandish. Anyway I'm doing this one solo. You two got pretty stiff punishments for our last trick."

Justin glared, "What you get off with a slap on the wrist?"

Alex frowned, "I wish…no magic for a month. Puck was furious, but mom reminded him that too much misuse of magic and Oberon might get angry. You know all that with great power come great responsibility stuff."

Justin crossed his arms, "You really need to stop watching Saturday morning cartoons, if you're going to quote something, at least quote Shakespeare."

Alex glared, "Your family reads Shakespeare to you don't they?"

Justin snickered, "Jason's favorite is Macbeth."

Alex laughed, "That must make a certain individual so happy." Alex noticed Broadway and Bronx, "So what are you guys waiting around for?"

Justin indicated where Angela was just getting away from Hudson, "We're going down to Central Park."

Alex blinked, "You're…actually…going out in public."

Justin smirked, "You do it every time your parents take you anywhere, and though there are fewer photographers my mom has been known to take me to the store or the station with her."

Alex huffed, "You get to go to all the cool places."

Justin saw his sister moving to the edge of the roof, "See you later Alex."

Alex nodded, "Have fun, scare some tourists while you're at it."

Justin shook his head as he launched himself over the edge, diving for about twenty feet then pulling out of the dive to sore next to Angela and Broadway who was carrying Bronx.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the park it was mostly deserted just some couples taking long walks and a horse drawn carriage making its rounds. Justin landed on a low branch while Broadway dropped Bronx then landed a few feet away. Angela landed next to Broadway, then after checking the coast was clear motioned Justin to come out of the tree.<p>

Broadway stretched then sniffed the air, "Hmm…Al is in his usual place, think I'll go hit him up for some dogs."

Angela giggled, "Its either that or calling Matt to bring us something."

Justin looked at Broadway, "Who is Al?"

Broadway chuckled, "He runs a hotdog stand here in the park. I helped him out a while back when some thugs were shaking him down for protection money. Since then he's given me free hotdogs whenever I want."

Justin just watched Broadway depart through the bushes, then turned as Bronx had apparently found a squirrel to chase and had it treed.

Angela turned the opposite direction as Broadway, "Come on Justin let's take a look around."

Nodding he followed his sister through the trees, moving cautiously through the foliage, they paused every so often to listen for the sounds of people. Bronx had noticed their departure and was soon to follow. It wasn't long before they found what Angela was looking for; a young man was hiding behind a garbage can while a couple approached on the path unaware of the person lying in wait.

Justin saw Angela tense. She turned her head just slightly, "Climb into that tree and watch."

Obeying his sister he climbed up the tree then stepped onto a sturdy branch.

Angela and Bronx had moved closer observe the hiding person and act if necessary.

* * *

><p>Tri Chung was having a good night off. Matt had given them the night off as gargoyle sightings had been down in recent weeks. In fact they hadn't gotten a solid lead on any gargoyle in well over a month. Elisa had told them in confidence that with the overall city crime rates dropping, that the gargoyles were probably taking it easy, saving up their strength for the inevitable upsurge bound to happen.<p>

Tri wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he called up a girl whose number he'd had for weeks and now they were on their first official date. His little cousin Terry had teased him when he had to rush to his Aunt Amanda's place and borrow one of his uncle's ties, but it was worth it since all his work ties were boring.

Reviewing the night in his head he was pleased with how it had gone. They'd had dinner at a nice diner, saw the latest Star Wars movie (Tri was still trying to figure out how his date knew that theatre was still showing It.), now they were taking a quiet stroll through the park as he walked her home.

They were walking along one of the less used paths, but it was the quickest route back to her apartment. He frowned when he noticed the nearby lamp was out, and that the garbage can wasn't where it had been earlier. He gripped his date's arm and pulled her behind him, then reached for his service pistol which was in his shoulder holster.

Just as he went for his weapon it happened. A junkie leapt from behind the garbage can with a knife. He was about to draw his weapon when something large and definitely blue bound from the bushes and tackled the assailant.

Tri was surprised when a second gargoyle, this one humanoid and obviously female stepped out of the shadows, "That's enough Bronx." She then turned to them, "Sorry if we startled you, we didn't want to hurt him if we didn't have to."

A low growl and four sharp talons pressed into his back heralded the arrival of a third gargoyle, "Please remove your hand from your weapon."

Tri released the gun and then brought both hands above his head, "Sorry, I mean you no harm. I'm part of the Gargoyle Taskforce…my badge is in my pocket. If you mind removing your claws from my back I'll get it out."

Tri lowered his hands when the talons vanished. Pulling out his identification he turned to show to the gargoyle he assumed was closer to him, but was surprised when he didn't see anyone.

His girlfriends surprised stare and the gargoyle's irritated voice, "Down here." His attention was drawn to a very short unidentified gargoyle.

Tri was very confused, "You're…you're just a kid."

The gargoyle glared and crossed his arms, "A gold star for this one…umm…my reading skills aren't the greatest you'll want to hand that to my sister."

Tri was only mildly surprised when a clawed hand plucked the id from his numb fingers.

Angela nodded then handed the id back, "He's a police officer."

The smaller gargoyle smirked, "Have fun writing this report."

With that the three gargoyles dashed back into the shadows. Tri gulped and looked to his date, "Well that was interesting."

She nodded, "They were so polite, nothing like that Castaway guy says in those commercials."

Tri sighed as he turned to the unconscious assailant, "I should probably call this in, sorry but we'll need to wait until someone gets here."

* * *

><p>Broadway was waiting in the clearing with the hotdogs when they got back. They recounted to him their short encounter with Tri.<p>

As they finished eating Angela turned to her little brother, "So, do you know that Tri Chung?"

Justin nodded, "Mom sometimes has the Gargoyle Taskforce members over. Tri and his partner…his name is Cedric Harris, they're okay. Tri sometimes brings his cousin Terry over, but he's older than me, and I have to pretend to be a normal five year old human."

Broadway finished his food, "Sounds tough."

Justin shrugged, "It's just with them, and if it's only Matt I can act normal."

Bronx came over whining then slumped to the ground. Angela looked at him as he rolled over, "Stop over acting we'll go home in a minute."

That was obviously the response the beast wanted as he rolled back onto his feet and started jumping around.

Broadway nodded, "It's getting pretty late, and we should get back."

After cleaning up all traces of their presence they each climbed a tree and took off gliding. Going in circles to gain altitude, then Broadway swooped down to pick up Bronx. They continued to gain altitude until they were high above the buildings on their way back to the Eyrie.

* * *

><p>They'd only been back an hour when Matt Bluestone walked into the rec room. He stormed over to Broadway and Angela, "Where's Justin?"<p>

Angela pointed toward a couch where he was asleep in his human form, "He's asleep…I take it you've heard we were spotted by one of your officers."

Matt sighed, "Yeah, and Yale is on my ass. She's going on about breeding gargoyles and that we've got to act before we're overrun. I've contacted Macduff; hopefully he'll calm her down."

Broadway grunted, "She's never liked Macbeth, ever since he successfully contradicted everything she said on Nightwatch."

Angela sighed, "Didn't think taking Justin out for a little bit would cause such trouble."

Matt frowned, "You didn't call him Justin in front of Officer Chung right?"

Angela shook her head, "No why?"

Matt sighed with relief, "Good…I need to talk to Elisa and Goliath soon. We've got to think up another cover story for Justin when he's in his gargoyle form. If we go around calling him Justin, someone's going to figure it out. It's bad enough the Quarrymen are after Elisa for aiding and abetting gargoyles…don't need to give them another reason to track her down."

Goliath entered the rec room, "Bluestone? What are you doing here?"

Matt turned to the lavender gargoyle, "Oh Goliath, good, thought I'd let you know that your son was spotted by one of my officers tonight."

Goliath turned to Broadway, "You went to the park tonight?"

Broadway nodded, "Yeah, he was with Angela and Bronx when it happened."

Goliath turned back to Matt, "Has this caused you any difficulties?"

Matt sighed, "Nothing too serious…though perhaps an insight into your guys breeding habits might smooth things over with my ADA."

Goliath frowned, "Why would that be of use?"

Matt crossed his arms, "Because she's under the impression that gargoyles breed like rabbits and that the entire city will be swarming with you guys. Though, in hind sight that might not be such a bad idea."

Goliath growled, "If you must know gargoyles only breed once every twenty years, it takes an egg ten years to hatch after it has been laid."

Matt looked to where Gnash was snoring next to the other egg, "So besides Justin, Gnash, and that egg there are no other little gargoyles running around?"

Goliath nodded, "Katana and Angela are the only females of our clan. Katana has birth Gnash and the egg, Angela is still unmated. Though, when she does and when the new eggs come won't be your concern."

Matt nodded, "Feelings mutual Goliath. Just in the future don't let the first time a hatchling is seen be at the feet of a police officer. Maybe a few silhouetted sightings, you know get the media into it. Right now we got people all over the city trying to get a picture of Justin."

Goliath growled, "We are best left alone Bluestone. We protect the city; we are not here for human amusement."

Matt sighed, "Goliath I understand, just give me something to work with."

* * *

><p>Following morning…<p>

Justin woke in his bed at his mom's apartment, only mildly surprised as it wasn't unheard of for one of the clan to bring him home after he'd fallen asleep. He quickly changed clothes and made his way to the kitchen where his mom was pouring two bowls of cereal.

Elisa was on the phone, "I know mom…there isn't anything I can do, my hands are tied…mom if I interfere they'll question it…the press conference is coming on I have to let you go."

Justin just noticed that the TV was on and a reporter was speaking, "Good morning New York, for those of you just tuning in we're here at the 23rd precinct were Chief Matt Bluestone of the Gargoyle Taskforce is expected to make statement in regards to rumors of a new gargoyle…am I reading this right…I know we're live…alright fine…of a new gargoyle, possibly a child." The reporter noticed Bluestone walking out of the station and towards the prepared podium, "Here's Chief Bluestone now."

Matt placed a stack of papers on the podium then turned to the cameras, "Thank you all for coming this morning. I and several members of my squad have been working through the night since reports of a new gargoyle were made. At 9:34 last night Officer Tri Chung of my division was escorting his girlfriend home when they were assaulted by a knife wielding assailant. Before Officer Chung could act the gargoyle beast identified as Bronx intercepted the attacker and disabled him. Officer Chung was then confronted by the gargoyle identified as Angela who apologized, it is Officer Chung's opinion the apology was for not acting until the attacker acted first. At this point Officer Chung had his weapon holstered but readied. A third gargoyle of unknown identity was able to approach Officer Chung from behind, and requested that he remove his hand from the weapon. At that time Officer Chung identified himself, after confirming the id all three gargoyles departed the scene."

Matt flipped through his notes, "I'm authorized to answer a few questions, but first I'd like to read a statement made by the leader of the gargoyles. This statement was made to me personally by said gargoyle. The gargoyles of Manhattan prefer our privacy, and dislike the idea of humans believing they have law over us. Human laws are for humans, gargoyle law is for gargoyles. It is in the nature of gargoyles to protect, we protect our home, our clan, and our family. Our home is the city of New York, our clan includes all the gargoyles of this city, and our family includes the people of this city. We are here to protect, not to harm. I apologize for the sudden appearance of my son, but he's reached the age where he too must begin protecting his home. Interference in his training will not be tolerated; neither will those who attempt to get close to him without the consent of the clan."

Matt shuffled through the papers again, "After this statement and a long telephone conversation with ADA Margot Yale, it has been decided by the Mayor's office to pass a new city ordinance. It is hereby unlawful to actively attempt to locate and or photograph gargoyles of unknown identity; this offense is punishable of a fine not exceeding five thousand dollars and up to one year in Rikers. Secondly it is a finable offense to buy, sell, or publish such photographs." Matt returned his attention to the reporters, "I'll now take your questions."

A female reporter spoke up, "Why such steep fines?"

Matt glared, "People, try and be reasonable, would you want your child splashed on the covers of tabloids. Gargoyles aren't animals; they deserve the same protections of privacy that we all enjoy." Matt noticed another reporter and pointed to him, "You sir…"

The man spoke, "Has this new gargoyle been added to the registry?"

Matt frowned, "No, Goliath was unwilling to add his son to the registry, which I will remind you isn't a public registry."

Another reporter spoke up, "Speaking of the registry, when will it be made public?"

Matt sighed, "The registry is for law enforcement use only, and that was a condition made when the gargoyles agreed to it. Leaking such protected files is paramount to treason under the United States Judicial Code. The only information the media is allowed is general characteristics and names."

At this point Elisa muted the TV, "So you had fun last night it seems."

Justin looked at his mother, "You're not mad I was spotted?"

Elisa took a deep breath then exhaled before she spoke, "Mad no, disappointed maybe. Matt told me you probably saw Tri going for his gun, is that right?"

Justin nodded, "Angela told me to get into a tree and watch. I figured she wanted me to stay out of sight but still observe. She couldn't see that Officer Chung was being cautious, that guy with the knife had knocked out one of the lamps. It was a pretty obvious ambush, so I got a little closer. I saw Chung reach into his jacket, since I know he's never actually been up close to one of us, I didn't want to give him enough time to consider using his gun."

Elisa smiled, "Your father was quite proud of you, even if you exposed yourself to the city before we had a plan in place."

Justin smiled, "Isn't there a phrase, the best laid plans of mice and men."

Elisa frowned, "Where'd you hear that one?"

Justin shrugged, "The trio is always quoting something they've heard or read. Also Puck sometimes throws random quotes at Alex, Gnash, and me when our pranks go wrong. Like when we wasted the last of the jalapeno juice on Mr. Xanatos' dinner, but he ended up not eating it. He gave it to Bronx."

Elisa smirked, "I believe that was why your father adds the hurting someone other than your target line to his lectures." Elisa looked confused, "Wait…why I didn't ever hear about that one?"

Justin unconsciously rubbed his backside, "Because dad was too angry that we did that to Bronx…he swatted Gnash and me, but left Alex to his parents. Felt sorry for Alex then, apparently Fox isn't one for animal cruelty. He said his dad gave him a second round when he got home."

Elisa crossed her arms, "How exactly did your father swat you?"

Justin looked serious, "Back of his hand on our butts, once either side of our tails."

Elisa shook her head, "You didn't retaliate?"

Justin looked sheepish, "The time after that when we did that prank on Broadway…he wasn't actually our target."

Elisa looked exasperated, "Please tell me, how often have your pranks actually hit their targets?"

Justin looked thoughtful, "Umm…except for the one that was supposed to hit dad, all those aimed at Broadway…Angela was collateral in one of those, but she caught us and exercised her status as big sister. Nearly all those aimed at Mr. Xanatos…except for the one with the food, and about seven that he discovered beforehand. Also the one we did last week on Bruno."

Elisa sighed, "Thank heavens you're going to public school. I think some time away from Alex might curb your pranking streak."

Justin looked confused, "School?"

Elisa smiled, "Right I've been meaning to tell you, you'll be starting this fall, you're all registered and everything."

Justin frowned, "Why do I have to go to school? Can't we just wait a few years and say I was homeschooled?"

Elisa shook her head, "I think, and your father agrees that you'd do better being around some kids your own age. Remember Justin, even though you're only five years old, you're technically six. You're the same age as Alex, and he's been going to school for a year now. I've waited this long, you'll take a placement test, you can skip kindergarten."

Justin growled, "Of course father agreed with you, he always agrees with you."

Elisa sighed, "Justin, this isn't up for debate. I've never known someone to have to argue with their five year old about going to school."

Justin huffed, "That's because I'm chronologically five, biologically six, and mentally ten."

Elisa smiled, "Just try and act your age, who knows maybe you'll meet some friends."

Justin turned away, "I have friends…ones and spoilt brat, and the other sleeps all day."

* * *

><p>Alex couldn't stand it anymore. His friends either slept all day or spent their day at home. Now Justin was finally going to school, but it wasn't his school. After Justin had left with his sister and Broadway, all Alex had to do was homework. Considering he was only in kindergarten it wasn't exactly rocket science.<p>

While working on his homework in his dad's office he'd overheard said father speaking to his mother. They were discussing that Elisa had turned down Xanatos offer to foot the bill and have Justin attend the private elementary school that Alex went to. Apparently Elisa wanted Justin to meet some normal kids; well Alex didn't understand what was so good about being normal.

He'd brought this up to Lex when he'd come to check Alex's work. Lex was less than forthcoming, though that could be due in part to gargoyles never attending school. What little he did glean was that Justin's mom didn't want to be more indebted to his dad than she apparently already was. Alex wasn't stupid he understood that his dad helped Elisa a lot, what with an on call doctor for Justin among other things.

He didn't understand why Elisa didn't like all the nice things his father did. There was only one way to figure this mystery out, he'd need to get the answers from someone who'd known all parties involved for a long time.

Alex entered his mom and dad's room, his parents didn't allow him to come in here, but this was serious. Closing and locking the door he shut off the lights and closed the blinds. Walking over to the vanity he placed his hands on the mirror, "Grandma."

It took only a minute before Alex's reflection vanished and Titania appeared. She smiled at the child, "Hello grandson, I'm surprised to hear from you."

Alex smiled, "Sorry for the sudden call, but I have a very important question."

Her smile faded a bit, "I'll answer if I can child, but you know the price."

Alex nodded, "I'll get mom and dad to let me visit this summer…maybe Justin and Gnash can come to."

Titania looked confused, "Gnash?"

Alex chuckled, "Sorry, forgot you haven't met him yet. Gnash is short for Nashville. He's the son of Brooklyn and Katana. Apparently Brooklyn went on a forty year journey through time, when he got back he had a mate, beast, hatchling, and egg with him. The egg isn't due to hatch for awhile, but Gnash helps Justin and me on our pranks."

Titania nodded, "Your question child."

Alex sighed, "Why doesn't Justin's mom like my dad? He does all this nice stuff, but a lot of the time she refuses it. Like what I heard today. Justin gets to go to school next year, but Elisa wants Justin to go to a public school…whatever that means…instead of my school."

Titania smiled, "Well, it seems things haven't changed much."

Alex looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Titania sighed, "Alex you are far too young to understand entirely, but suffice it to say Justin's parents and yours have had a tenuous if not entirely hostile relationship. There is currently a tentative truce between your fathers, one that comes from Goliath aiding your father during events immediately following your birth."

Alex frowned, "So our parents weren't friends?"

Titania hid her amusement, "No Alex, I will give you a better explanation when you're older. I must return to the gathering, I will expect to see you and your friends soon."

* * *

><p>Several months later…<p>

Justin huffed as he walked into the classroom. His mother had walked him to the door, then left. His summer was exceptionally short, but spending it on Avalon can do that. Alex had given him forewarning only the day before Coyote, Grandmother, and Gabriel came to collect them.

They'd spent three days on Avalon, which amounted to three months in the mortal world beyond the mist. Justin and Gnash spent most their time with the Avalon Clan, but Titania forbade Justin to spend his days in stone sleep. So he spent his days with Princess Katharine and Guardian Tom, or with any of the Children of Oberon who happened to know his parents. Coyote was by far his favorite, but the fact he took the form of Justin's grandfather and told stories about Peter Maza's youth instead of the ancient tales the other Children of Oberon told could have been an influencing factor.

Though Avalon was a distant memory and now he was stuck in this prison they call a school. The desks were set in a grid pattern, with names of each student typed on a laminated card taped to them. Justin was happy the names weren't in any alphabetical order, which showed his new teacher had some semblance of independent thought.

Finding his desk in the front row next to the window was mildly disappointing. As the bell rang he sat down already wanting the day to get over with. Looking to his right he saw the girl sitting next to him looking nervously around. Frowning he spoke up, "What's wrong?"

The girl nervously smiled at him, "Oh…none of my friends from last year got placed in this class."

Justin smiled, "Don't worry, I'm new here. My friends go to other schools entirely."

The girl looked surprised, "Wow, guess you must be really nervous then."

Justin shook his head, "Not really. My big sister says it's a waste of time to worry about something like being new somewhere. When she first moved to New York to live with our dad she was worried what the rest of the family would think of her, but she found they were really accepting of her."

The girl smiled, "So what's your name?"

Justin returned the smile, "Justin, what about yours?"

She blushed slightly, "Samantha."

Their conversation ended as the door opened and their teacher entered the room. The young woman was obviously anxious, Justin wondered if this was her first time teaching, though he couldn't get past that she looked familiar. Covertly sniffing the air his eyes went wide, there was a reason she looked familiar, she was a Child of Oberon.

End of Part 2

A/N: Yes I'm giving you a little cliff hanger this time. Also there's a reason his teachers a Child of Oberon, it will be revealed later.

A/N2: If anyone remembers the previous version of this story, (I believe I deleted it sometime last spring), you'll notice I'm taking things a lot slower. The old version jumped right into the action without a proper dosage of character development. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review.


	3. The World We Grew Up In Part 3

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters thereof. The any Original Characters are mine.

A/N: Enjoy and Review.

The World We Grew Up In Part 3

* * *

><p>Seline entered the classroom, nervous as she was alone on this assignment. Phoebe and Luna were back on Avalon, though their turns were bound to come. Lord Oberon and Lady Titania had learned of their…minor transgression…in aiding the Archmage. This was to be their punishment, to teach a bunch of mortal spawn.<p>

Seline saw one solitary bright spot in this nightmare. She wasn't alone in her torment; it appeared the hybrid gargoyle too was bound in this insipid sea of ignorance and the mundane. His surprised expression was her first clue that the young half-gargoyle had seen through her disguise.

Standing before the class she decided to accept the punishment. If she was to teach these ungrateful urchins she'd at least pass them off to Luna with some intelligence. Smiling at them she introduced herself, "Good morning class, I'm Miss Bennett. I'm sure we will have a great year and you will all learn a lot. So to start off I'll call roll, then we'll start on spelling."

When the bell for lunch rang Justin was the last to leave the classroom. Samantha waited for him but he told her to go ahead to the cafeteria, he just had to get something from his desk.

Seline grinned when he shut the door, "I thought you figured it out."

Justin glared, "What are you doing here? Wait…who are you really?"

Seline's face skewed in irritation, "I'm not permitted to take my true form, but I doubt you'd recognize me. I was busy during your stay in Avalon, preparing for this nightmare."

Justin ran through his head possible identities for this fey, "Hmm…female…dark hair…if there were two more of you'd I'd say you were one of the Weird Sisters."

Seline smiled, "Your parents never knew our individual names."

Justin looked surprised, "Why are you here…scratch that…where are the other two?"

Seline smirked, "As your teacher it is my responsibility to answer all your questions. As to why I'm here, that is between Lord Oberon and myself. My sisters are currently on Avalon."

Justin frowned, "But you can't be here, you're kind can't interfere in mortal affairs."

Seline was mildly impressed, "You've done your homework. You're right, I can't interfere in mortal affairs, but like Puck I can guide mortals. Teaching isn't interfering; I am only guiding young minds. My kind has taken this role many times throughout history."

Justin looked skeptical, "Macbeth and Demona?"

Seline looked unrepentant, "We had our reasons."

Justin growled, "You threatened my parents, my sister, my entire clan…"

Seline glared, "The past cannot be undone, but we must learn from it. You should go to lunch now; your new friend is waiting at the end of the hall."

Justin huffed, "Fine, though just a word of advice. In the future at least pretend to look at a list of names during roll call. I'd figured you out already and it still unnerved me."

* * *

><p>Cafeteria…<p>

Justin set his lunch bag on the table then waited as Samantha got her lunch from the line and joined him. The rest of their class was starting to fill up the table and began to talk. Samantha spoke as she opened her milk carton, "So what'd you forget in your desk?"

Justin pulled a card from his pocket and laid it on the table, "I don't go anywhere without this."

Samantha looked at the card, "Isn't that a gargoyle?"

Justin nodded, "My mom works on the Gargoyle Taskforce. This is actually one of the GTF cards, they have the GTF logo plus hotline number."

Samantha smiled, "So it's your mom's office phone?"

Justin nodded, "My whole family is in law enforcement of some kind…well almost all of them. My Aunt Beth is more into environmentalist law."

Samantha giggled, "So you try not to get in trouble too much?"

Justin sneered, "I'm the biggest troublemaker in my family. Mom still doesn't know where I get it from."

Samantha continued to giggle, "We should probably finish eating."

Justin looked at his barely touched meal, "Yeah…" He sniffed the sandwich, "Ga…jalapenos…she must of got my lunch mixed up."

Samantha sniggered, "Or she's just pulling a prank on you."

Justin frowned, "My mom is a lot of things, a mastermind prankster she is not." Justin finished scrapping the jalapenos off then ate the sandwich.

* * *

><p>Seline Apartment…<p>

Seline closed the door than dropped her façade, pleased to be herself again. The day hadn't been entirely without amusement. Seline smirked as she opened a leather clad book and began writing names. She'd had the fortuitous idea to handpick her class. She'd scoured the students and their marks from their kindergarten class. The only one she didn't chose was Justin, but that had been a requirement of Oberon.

She was just entertaining herself with matchmaking her students when her door opened and Owen Bennett entered. The Puck set several bags on the kitchen counter then entered her living room, "I have done as Lord Oberon requested and acquired all the materials you'll need for the next few weeks."

Seline glared at Puck/Owen, "I do wonder Puck. Who was it who blabbed to Lord Oberon? Could it have been you desiring some form of leniency?"

Owen/Puck's eyes narrowed "Don't be vulgar Seline. Why would I do something as ridiculous as that? Besides couldn't have been one of the Avalon Clan, you did attack them after all."

Seline crossed her arms, "I only attacked them because they were trespassing."

Owen/Puck rubbed his chin, "Hmm…so they come seeking sanctuary from a murdering despot, and instead of showing them the benevolence of the Children of Oberon you make them hate us. You could not have had them wait on the barge and summoned our lord and master."

Seline huffed, "We were not to interfere in mortal affairs."

Owen/Puck smirked, "Ah, but here's where you're wrong. The Magus leading them to Avalon made it not only the affairs of mortals, but our affair as well."

Seline continued to glare at Puck, "If there is nothing else I suggest you leave. I must prepare for tomorrow."

Owen/Puck snorted, "And what menial lesson are you planning for the little monsters?"

Seline smirked, "If you must know…I will be adding a little something more interesting to the curriculum. These children are by far beyond their age. I believe they need to be pushed further."

Owen/Puck adjusted his glasses, "Just be cautious on how hard you push. You wouldn't want them going over any cliffs."

Seline would have tossed a spell at the annoying trickster, but thought better of it as injuring him would have resulted in further punishment.

* * *

><p>Eyrie Building…<p>

Justin landed in the courtyard as Gnash appeared to greet him, "So how was it?"

Justin shrugged, "Boring…though I hazard to guess it may become interesting. Especially after dad hears who my teacher is."

The two gargoyles walked into the rec room to find the other gargoyles milling about. A few were at the table eating while others were watching the news. Justin quickly spotted his father in conversation with Brooklyn and Hudson.

As they approached he caught the latter part of the conversation.

Brooklyn was giving a report of some kind, "…they're on the move. At least five heavy trucks, sounds like Brod is bringing something big."

Goliath frowned, "Hmm…any connection to the Quarrymen?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "Nothing, and Lex has been listening in on all the Quarrymen channels. They're as clueless about this as we are. From what was heard last night the Quarrymen are going to sit back and see what Brod is up to."

Hudson rubbed his chin, "Strange that Brod is acting so openly, like he's trying to tempt us to come after him."

Goliath crossed his arm, "We'll continue to monitor this situation. Brod still has backers from Prague, but the Golem may have them considering a larger move to New York."

Brooklyn frowned, "I don't know Goliath, that's a big shift for one stone statue."

Goliath turned to Hudson, "I'll speak with Elisa later and see what she has learned." Noticing Justin and Gnash standing nearby he turned to them, "Good evening you two, shouldn't you be causing some kind of havoc?"

Justin crossed his arms mimicking his father, "Probably…but then you'd be expecting that." He relaxed his stance, "I figured I should let you know. My teacher…well she's one of the Weird Sisters."

The three adult male gargoyles all looked surprised. Goliath became serious, "Are you sure Justin?"

Justin nodded, "When she entered the classroom I caught her scent. It had the smell of Avalon, plus she told me when I confronted her about it. She said something about her being here was between her and Lord Oberon."

Goliath thought for a minute then spoke, "Keep your guard up Justin, for now just report to me anything out of the ordinary. Fey rarely do something without motives."

Owen appeared next to them, "Pardon the interruption, but I couldn't help overhearing. You have no need to worry Goliath. Seline can cause no harm to Justin, besides possibly failing him on a spelling test."

Justin growled, "You try spelling hypochondriac. I'm only in first grade."

Owen smirked, "Seline's class is the advanced placement. Oberon knew you'd be beyond your classmates, so to lessen suspicion Seline surrounded you with children who also have higher than average intelligence."

Goliath snarled, "What is Oberon playing at?"

Owen sighed, "He's in a sense killing two birds with one stone. First and in my opinion more importantly he's teaching The Weird Sister a much needed lesson. Secondly he's insuring his chosen ones are properly trained."

Justin frowned, "So what one of Seline's sisters is teaching Alex?"

Owen glared, "Not quite. Alex has a much better instructor…me."

Justin winced at the glare and backed behind his father's wing.

Goliath growled, "Give the Weird Sisters a warning. I will be keeping tabs on them."

Owen sneered, "I'll be sure and do that. Good evening Goliath."

After Owen had left Justin reemerged and frowned at his father, "What did he mean by chosen ones?"

Goliath grumbled then looked down at his son, "You'll learn later…shouldn't you be doing some homework?"

Justin shook his head, "Mom made me do it before I left the apartment."

Sighing Goliath motioned for him to follow, "Then you might as well come with me."

* * *

><p>Skies over Manhattan…<p>

Justin kept close as he and his father glided high over the streets. After several minutes of aimless flight Justin spoke, "Father? Where are we going?"

Goliath pointed at a police station, "I need to speak with your mother. Remember to act like you've never met her before."

Justin nodded, "Right…um how about I am really quiet and let you do the talking."

Goliath chuckled, "Good advice."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later…<p>

Goliath landed easily on the roof while Justin perched on the edge of the helipad. A minute after they landed the entire Gargoyle Taskforce stepped into view.

Goliath took a defensive stance while Justin unfurled his wings.

Matt stepped forward with his hands up in a placating manner, "Sorry Goliath…Margot Yale wanted to speak with you personally. She didn't feel safe with it just being me and Elisa here."

Goliath growled, "Then you should have rescheduled."

Matt noticed Justin, "So…I take that's the one Officer Chung saw last spring."

Goliath motioned for Justin to come down. Justin landed next to Goliath.

Elisa smiled at him, "So what's your name?"

Justin looked up to Goliath who nodded. He turned back to his mother, "I'm called Atlas."

Officer Harris spoke up, "Isn't that the guy who holds the world on his shoulders?"

Justin glared at the cop, "He holds the sky, not the world."

Officer Harris chuckled, "I meant sky."

The other officers chuckled as well. Margot scoffed then approached Goliath, "All very amusing, but this is a serious matter. You claim he's your child, but where's his mother…hmm?"

Goliath scowled, "That isn't your concern is it."

Margot back down at the scowl. Matt sighed, "Besides we're not here to talk about children, we're here because we all know what's about to happen."

Goliath crossed his arms, "The Quarrymen have been quiet, besides their normal hate mongering they haven't taken any actions. Also we've noticed Tomas Brod moving a lot of heavy equipment around the city. The only faction we haven't heard from is Dracon."

Elisa shook her head, "You won't be hearing much from him or his family for a while. Most of Dracon's crew is still locked up, and we've got the rest under tight surveillance."

Goliath nodded, "While this only accounts for a minority of the city's crime…what could make the rest be so quiet?"

Matt chuckled, "Well big guy, look in a mirror and you'd get your answer. Crime rates after sun down have dropped significantly, but the rates from sunrise to sunset have nearly doubled."

Margot decided she needed to speak again, "Of course they've dropped, people are afraid of these monsters."

Justin snarled but Goliath's hand on his head made him stop.

Goliath turned to Margot, "Miss Yale, we are not monsters, we are gargoyles. We have lived on this planet since before your earliest ancestors were playing with sticks in the mud. If you want to see monsters look at those who would murder innocent children in their sleep."

Justin blinked confused at his father.

Margot looked flabbergasted, "I never heard such…"

Goliath snarled, "Because a thousand years ago it was humans who murdered the young of my clan while they were in their stone sleep. It was a human who destroyed the clock tower we claimed as a new home. Of all the evils I have seen since I awoke, it has been humans who have either instigated or perpetuated them. So who are the real monsters?"

Margot swallowed and turned on her heel headed for the door.

Matt sighed, "I told her she should let me do the talking." Matt looked at Goliath, "Sorry about that, she thought her authority would impress you. Basically she wants you guys to stop your vigilantism, but seeing as its part of your nature. I don't have a problem with it; neither does the rest of the force. You guys can get places we can't, and you're not tied down with all this bureaucratic red tape."

Goliath growled, "We live in this city, but we are not citizens. Your laws do not protect us, so we do not heed them. We will continue to protect the city and its people."

Matt sighed, "I'll leave a note at the usual drop to arrange our next meeting."

Goliath nodded, "Fine." He turned to Justin, "Come."

They both moved to the ledge and took off into the skies.

* * *

><p>Matt's Office…<p>

Matt wasn't surprised to find his office door open, nor to find Margot Yale sitting at his desk, "I see you've helped yourself."

Margot held up a glass of brown liquid, "You're the one division captain I know who only keeps soda in their micro fridge. Don't you even have a bottle of something stronger in your desk?"

Matt sat behind the desk, "Elisa's been my partner for years, she might have a drink every once in a while, but she put her foot down when I became captain. Said I'd probably go overboard if I kept a bottle around. Besides this job is stressful enough, don't need my partner glaring death rays at me."

Margot smiled, "It's always good to listen to the women in your life. Makes it easier doesn't it."

Matt chuckled, "Whenever I find a wife I hope she never meets Elisa, otherwise I'm doomed."

Margot sighed, "So what's the damage."

Matt shook his head, "To early to say. Goliath isn't one to be so temperamental. You might have struck a defensive nerve with his son right there. Also saying the 'm' word around them isn't going to buy you any favors."

Margot nodded, "Noted…" She looked seriously at him, "…That stuff he said, about his clan being killed a thousand years ago…have you heard that before?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, he gave me the full story during our first meeting. Apparently they lived in a castle on the Scottish coast. They were allied with the humans who lived in the castle. Everything was good while Prince Malcolm was alive, but when his daughter Princess Katharine took over…she apparently had the same opinion of gargoyles as you. She and her court used and abused the gargoyles like animals. It was Goliath's job to keep the peace, but the Guard Captain and a female Gargoyle grew tired of the treatment. They planned to betray the humans to Viking invaders leaving the castle to the gargoyles. Unaware of this plot Goliath and another gargoyle went to make sure the Vikings had truly fled. The next night when they returned to the castle only three young gargoyles and one beast remained."

Margot looked surprised, "What happened?"

Matt shrugged, "Apparently they tracked down the Vikings. Freed the humans and discovered the human betrayer. Goliath and the remaining gargoyles were placed under a spell to remain stone until a certain condition was met. That's how they ended up here in New York a thousand years later."

Margot looked skeptical, "A spell, as in magic. Come on Bluestone you're pulling my leg."

Matt shook his head, "That's what I thought, but I've seen some strange things over the years. Remember those rumors of some sort of monstrous beast tearing up grocery stores a few years back?"

Margot nodded, "Of course, but considering that gargoyle rumors started around then…"

Matt shook his head, "Not their style. If they're hungry they'll find easier sources of food. An unattended hotdog wagon is more there thing. Breaking into a store would hinder their movements; they wouldn't be able to get away as quickly."

Margot frowned, "So you're saying some sort of magic caused that creature?"

Matt nodded, "Elisa had a couple encounters with it. She said it looked like a very large dog of some sort."

Margot sighed, "Great…we can push those case files off on animal control."

Matt chuckled, "I'll let the others know."

* * *

><p>School Playground…4 weeks later…<p>

Seline watched as Justin glared down at the two school bullies. One had a bloody nose while the second was curled in the fetal position clutching his stomach. It was her turn to watch the children during their break time and wasn't surprised to find some of the more aggressive children tormenting some of the more timid ones.

She and the other teacher walked over to the scene, Seline being much calmer than the human male walking beside her. The man glared at Justin, "Mr. Maza what on earth do you think you were doing."

Justin growled, "They were picking on kindergartners, I told them to pick on someone their own size."

Seline had to hide her smirk as she knelt next to the two second graders. Through her limited use of magic she found the nose to be broken, but the second child had only gotten the wind knocked out of him. She looked up at Justin, "Go along and play, I'll be sending a note home to your parents about this."

The other teacher stuttered, "What? He just beat up these two."

Seline narrowed her gaze at the man, "He was merely stopping them from picking on younger children. They should learn better manners; also it seems they may learn not to underestimate someone based on age and size."

The man's eyes glazed for a second and then he agreed and went off to continue watching the other children. Justin frowned, "Did you just?"

Seline nodded, "Yes, but I can't always cover up your mistakes. Learn to control your nature better. You're lucky you held back, your strength is such that you could have done major harm to these two."

Justin nodded then moved away.

Seline waved her hand over the broken nose, lessening the damage to merely bleeding then spoke to the pair, "I believe you should both return to your classroom, I will notify your teacher of this incident."

The boys nodded then walked back into the building the glaze over their eyes barely diminishing as they entered.

Samantha stopped Justin as he walked past the swings, "How'd you do that?"

Justin frowned, "What?"

Samantha looked surprised, "I saw you fight those two, but the teachers just ignored it."

Justin shrugged, "Our teacher saw more of the situation and dealt with it."

Samantha shrugged, "I guess, but I've never seen anyone fight like that. It almost looked like you were off balance."

Justin hid his wince at the mention of his sloppy fighting. It was true that he had balance issues while in human form. His brain and nervous system was hardwired for wings and a tail, so the lack of those appendages threw off his movements whenever he moved faster than a light jog.

Shaking his head he looked away, "Just not used to fighting someone that sized."

The girl accepted that response as they walked off to the swings.

* * *

><p>That evening…Statue of Liberty…<p>

Goliath landed on the tablet the monolithic statue held. He remembered the battle they'd had here many several years ago, when Xanatos and his improved Steel Clan robots had attacked them. The statue and it's island were not normally part of any of their patrol patterns, but tonight he decided to venture here for a moment of peace and quiet.

"Seems great minds do think alike."

Goliath turned to see Xanatos in his battle armor hovering above him. The gargoyle growled, "Why are you here Xanatos?"

Xanatos landed after calculating the possibility of the statues arm holding their combined weight, "Why does anyone go somewhere they think is vacated for the evening." He knelt down and brushed his hand over the engraving, "I paid for the repairs after our battle here. Even though, it was your clan member who led my robot to crash here."

Goliath huffed, "Wouldn't have happened had you left us alone."

Xanatos nodded, "True, but I wasn't quite thinking straight. I saw you as the greatest adversary there ever was, you only had one weakness then. Though, now you have a couple more, similar to me."

Goliath narrowed his gaze on the human, "Only a fool believes their family is a weakness."

Xanatos chuckled, "I remember you saying something similar after that whole Odin's Eye debacle. So what brings you all the way out here?"

Goliath growled, "You wouldn't understand."

Xanatos scoffed, "Try me."

Goliath flared his wings and allowed his tail one thrash, "Do you know what it's like to fear every word you say to your son, thinking it will drive him further away."

Xanatos nodded, "That's something we all have to deal with Goliath, not just you. So you're in a complicated situation, your son spends half his day looking like a human, that doesn't mean anything. I'm not particularly fond of Titania or what she tried after Alex was born, but I accept my son is part of that world. Maybe we'll all reconcile after Avalon is situated in this world, and we don't have to worry if the next time he goes to visit there we won't ever see him again."

Goliath nodded, "Justin doesn't have to transform into a gargoyle at night, and neither does he have to turn human during the day. He could choose to abandon one half of his heritage without any consequences."

Xanatos frowned, "No consequences? I don't see that. He stays gargoyle all the time he'll lose contact with his human family and vice versa if he chose to remain human all the time."

Goliath growled, "Isn't it normally me giving you lessons."

Xanatos smirked, "Oh, I believe it's long past due for me to return the favor." He put his helmet on causing his voice to gain an altered quality due to the speakers, "So let's conclude this conversation with a good old fashion smack down. I hear Brod rented one of my warehouses to stash his equipment, he really should do his research before renting property."

Goliath growled, "Do you know what they're packing?"

Xanatos nodded, "One of my subsidiary companies delivered quite the large order of particle beam weapons. The purchase was traced back to Brod's backers in Prague."

Goliath turned back to the city, "Then we should put Brod out of business before those weapons hit the streets."

Xanatos checked his gauntlet weapons, "Okay, let's go, I have the tracking signals from the crates, and they lead right to the warehouse."

* * *

><p>End of Part 3<p>

A/N: So ends the first arc. The next arc will jump ahead a few years, so review.


	4. The Quarryman's Daughter Part 1

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters thereof. The any Original Characters are mine.

A/N: Here's the beginning of the next arc...

* * *

><p>The Quarryman's Daughter Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha sighed as she waited on the stoop of her apartment building. Justin was supposed to meet her there fifteen minutes ago, but had been delayed. This was normal behavior though, anytime they were supposed to meet up to do something he'd be anywhere from ten to thirty minutes late.<p>

Over the past five years they'd become rather good friends. She knew he had two other friends she'd never met, when asked about them he'd quickly change the subject. Whether he was embarrassed about them or something else had crossed her mind, but she always put it aside. Though a few hints had been made, one was from a rather wealthy family and went to a private school, while the other was home schooled, beyond that she knew they were both boys and one was older than Justin and the other was younger.

She turned as she heard running feet on the pavement and saw Justin as he slowed down as he reached the stoop, "Gah, bus delayed, had to take the subway."

Samantha giggled as he dropped onto the step below her, "Why didn't you just call your friend and borrow his limo?"

Justin waved her off, "Because I don't want to owe him any favors."

She pulled on his shoulder to indicate they should go inside, "Come on dad left some money for us to order pizza."

Justin frowned, "Alright, but no anchovies this time."

Samantha looked surprised, "I thought you liked them."

"Yeah, I just had a bad encounter with some bad fish; I'm a little squeamish right now." Justin scratched the back of his head, and she could tell he wasn't revealing everything.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were waiting for the delivery. Samantha pulled out some DVDs and held up the top title, "We got the Star Wars DVDs series, we could have a marathon of that."<p>

Justin frowned, "Prequels or original?"

"Original," She put the others back and put the first disc in the player, "So think we'll be in the same class this year again?"

Justin chuckled, "Yeah, mom just called to see who my teacher would be. Considering the crackpots we've had before."

Samantha ticked off her fingers as she recounted their past teachers, "Ms. Bennett number one, Ms. Bennett number two, and Ms. Bennett number three…what's the odds a set of triplets would all become teachers and work at the same school over the course of three years."

Justin looked serious, "I believe that's a once in a century type of thing."

Samantha nodded, "But last year wasn't too bad. Ms. Oma was a very nice old lady."

Justin seemed to contemplate that for a moment, "Yeah, see seemed a lot more caring than our previous teachers."

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their food. The next few minutes were filled with eating and watching the opening credits of Star Wars. As the title crawl rolled off into space Samantha spoke up, "So who's our teacher this year, I hope it's not that Mr. Welker."

Justin shook his head, "No, a new teacher again. Mr. Raven, mom did a background check like she always does, he's pretty strict, already heard a couple of the troublemakers in our class won't be in it anymore."

Samantha turned back to the movie, "So no more goofing off for you I take it."

Justin made a growling sound, "I don't goof off; I just don't take everything serious."

* * *

><p>About six hours later Samantha's father entered the apartment to find a half eaten pizza and two eleven year olds watching the end credits of Return of the Jedi rolling up the screen. He shook his head, "You have three days till school and you waste one sitting in here watching old movies."<p>

Both jumped up from the couch as they hadn't notice the adult enter. Samantha ran over to greet her father, Justin merely walked around the couch, "Hey Mr. Stonewell, how was work?"

Mr. Stonewell chuckled, "Fine, actually saw your mother today. They were doing a sweep for Quarrymen at the build sight. Picked up a couple guys, actually I might get a promotion thanks to that, it seems the foreman was responsible for some park bombing last winter."

Samantha's father didn't notice but she did, with the mention of the bombings Justin's whole demeanor had changed. Samantha and her father knew Justin was pro-gargoyle Samantha was also leaning toward pro-gargoyle she even had some figurines the tourism board had produced to use the gargoyles to promote tourism. The figurines had ceased production after the gargoyles had made a statement they didn't approve, but some were still floating around at curio stores and pawn shops.

The for mentioned bombings were in fact a trap set to kill the gargoyles, the trap failed but fourteen people were injured and six killed. It was this event that had solidly placed Quarrymen as a terrorist organization. It was now a criminal offense to be a member, and possession of either uniform or equipment of the organization could lead to serious fines at the least, prison time at the most.

She followed Justin's line of sight to a hall closet. Earlier in the summer they had been searching for an old fan when the air conditioning went out, Samantha remembered her mom had kept one in there. They found more than a fan then; they had located Mr. Stonewell's Quarrynen uniform. Samantha had questioned her father about it, she hadn't told him Justin had seen it. Her father hadn't outright admitted being a member, but soon confessed to his daughter.

Justin glanced at the clock, "Oh, I better take off. I'm supposed to be at my dad's place within the hour."

Mr. Stonewell nodded, "How about I give you a lift, I need to drop Sam off at the civic center. I got a meeting I need to go to."

The two eleven year olds shared a look before nodding and heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Jason was surprised when Justin used his key to enter the apartment, "Justin? What are you doing here?"<p>

Justin walked silently to the window and watched a pickup drive down the street, "Sorry Jason, Sam's dad offered to give me a lift to my dad's place. I couldn't exactly have him drop me off at the Eyrie Building."

Jason nodded, "I see…is something wrong?"

Sitting on the couch Justin frowned at the man who acted as his human father, "If I tell you something will you promise not to mention it to anyone else…not even Aunt Beth."

Jason noted his seriousness, "Okay, but I withhold the right to decide to break that promise if I feel it either endangers you or someone else."

The young hybrid nodded then sighed, "Let's say…hypothetically…that I know someone is involved with some bad people, but he or she isn't really a bad person. I know I should tell someone, but I know what will happen if I do. I don't want to get this person into trouble."

Jason crossed his arms, "Mr. Stonewell is a memeber of the Quarrymen."

Justin was surprised with the bluntness, "You know?"

Jason sighed, "I know, and your mother knows. We've known for a couple years, actually my brother was the one who told me. The only reason charges haven't been brought against him is the only linking evidence is what John has told me. We decided that we'd keep an eye on him; in fact John has been ecstatic that you and Samantha are such good friends. He believes the story that you're my son, and hopes to get you to join the family business."

Justin glared, "Yeah, a gargoyle hunting gargoyles…such a pleasant thought."

The former Huntsman sighed, "Yeah, I'm afraid my brother has truly gone beyond any help. Just…stay clear of him when you're in this form in your other form leave him to your father."

Nodding Justin stood, "I better head to the roof. I'll transform and spend the next fifteen minutes as a statue."

Jason shook his head as he watch Justin exit out onto the fire escape and head to the roof. His neighbors mostly kept their windows closed; otherwise Justin knew how to avoid detection.

* * *

><p>Mr. Stonewell frowned as he pulled his hood on and entered the building where the meeting was being held. Unlike most the men and women here he wasn't as fanatical. He'd joined the organization during its early days along with a lot of scared parents. Most had dropped out within a few weeks; almost all the rest had dropped out by the end of the first month, him and about seven others had remained and now had no way out.<p>

John Castaway had enacted a desertion clause in the charter. It labeled anyone who dropped the organization as an enemy of humanity; it also labeled their friends and family as such. He had seen what happened to enemies of humanity, it wasn't pleasant.

Speaking of Castaway the man himself was walking towards him, "Ah, Jericho I was hoping you'd make the meeting. I heard the raid at your work site caught some of our brothers, but I heard you weren't caught."

Jericho Stonewell glared, knowing his hood concealed his face from the man, how he could tell everyone apart was still a mystery, "I didn't have my Quarrymen card on me, and I wasn't dumb enough to keep it in my truck like Lucas and Todd."

Castaway smiled, "Good man, my sources say you haven't even hit their radar as a member yet. Though, I must know…how it is going luring my nephew to the right side."

Jericho sighed, "The kid is eleven, and you really want him to get involved in all this?"

Castaway's eyes narrowed, "Justin isn't merely some kid he has the blood of gargoyle hunters running in his veins."

Jericho frowned, "The kid's mom is one of the top detectives in the Gargoyle Taskforce and is a known gargoyle supporter. Heck you even have her labeled public enemy number one. The kid is also a gargoyle supporter."

Castaway turned from Jericho, "You will convince him that his mother is wrong, I don't care what it takes. The lineage of the Hunter will not end with a whimper."

Jericho didn't know where that rant was going, but before he could comment Castaway walked off, mumbling to himself about making plans.

* * *

><p>Eleven that night Jericho returned to his apartment, putting his daughter to bed he closed the door to her room and began cleaning up the small mess her and Justin had made that day. His attention kept being drawn to the hall closet where most of his uniform was hung; if the cops ever did search his place…he'd be going away for a long time.<p>

Besides the uniform he also had a small armory hidden under the floorboards of the closet and several other weapons in a gun safe in his bedroom closet. Since he'd never been pinged by the cops he was the go to guy for hiding weapons and other equipment the others needed to get rid of.

Pulling the garbage bag from the can he exited the apartment to take it to the dumpster around back.

* * *

><p>As he left the building through the front door he didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes watching him from across the street. Justin crouched on the roof, he'd grown considerably over the past five years, at least enough that Lexington was now forced to look up to speak to him.<p>

The young gargoyle growled as someone walked up behind him, "Shouldn't you be…I don't know…on Avalon?"

Raven smirked, "Actually I plan on taking a little more active role in your training than Grandmother and the Weird Sister did."

Justin shrugged, "Don't know about the Weird Sisters, but Grandmother would occasionally pop out of nowhere and give sage advice."

Raven scoffed, "Advice, ha, how are you to learn anything with her riddles. You need to learn to take a more active role…so what are you doing here anyway?"

Justin pointed to the alley, "The man who just walked into that alley, his name is Jericho Stonewell. He is the father of my friend Samantha Stonewell…you'll be acting as her fifth grade teacher for the next year. Her dad is sort of…working for John Castaway."

"Oh heavens no, not John Castaway…" Raven looked appalled, but the expression quickly melted to one of confused indifference, "…who's John Castaway?"

Justin looked over his shoulder, "Human…hates gargoyles…is really Jon Canmore, the younger brother of Jason Canmore the guy who poses as my human father." Justin turned back to watching the alley, "The guy behind the Quarrymen."

Raven nodded, "Ah, got it now…okay, here's what you do. Find this Castaway guy and show him why gargoyles are the superior life form."

Justin just glared at the Child of Oberon, "You spend a lot of time with Demona?"

Raven shrugged, "Well you are stronger, faster, smarter, and a slight more interesting to look at." Raven held out his arms and transformed into a raven headed gargoyle with feathery wings, "See what I mean, way better than human, plus you guys are not judgmental on appearance. Otherwise your race would have died out ages ago, I mean have you seen some of the females of your race."

Justin gave the Fey a confused look, "Um, I'm sure my father's kind has a different quantifier for what's attractive or not."

Raven crossed his arms, "Oh, but he has a good eye for aesthetics. I mean have you seen you mother…" Raven made a whistling sound, amazing considering he had a beak at the moment.

Justin growled, "Hey that's my mother you're talking about, don't make me go look for a piece of iron."

Raven chuckled, "So, is there a reason you're perched here like some brooding comic book hero?"

Justin shook his head, "Just stay out of sight. Remember no interfering with mortal affairs."

Raven waved his hands defensively, "No interfering here, but I might suggest you move quickly the guy you want to talk to is outnumbered three to one."

Justin looked surprised, "What?"

He leapt off the roof and glided across the street easily landing on the roof and making his way to look down on the alley. Mr. Stonewell was surrounded by three men who threatening him with the normal street punk weapons, a lead pipe, a chain, and a broken bottle.

Shaking his head Justin leapt into the alley, "Come on, can't you guys show any originality? I mean a pipe, chain, and broken bottle. What is this, a bad 1980's movie?"

The four men in the alley stared blankly at the gargoyle, finally Mister Broken Bottle stumbled backward, "Ahh, it's a monster!"

Justin jumped looking around, "A monster, what, where?" He stopped and indicated himself, "Oh you mean me…actually the correct term is gargoyle. You Mr. Broken Bottle have just decreased your chances of leaving this place without medical assistance. Though if you all just give up and drop to your knees now…I may be persuaded to let the police have you in one piece."

Mr. Pipe made the decision when he rushed Justin, "No overgrown rat with wings is going to get me arrested." The man swung the pipe down aiming for Justin's head.

Justin dodged to the left swinging his tail into the man's legs tripping him up. The man fell face first into the paved ground, "Okay, I guess you're first." Justin picked the guy up and threw him into the side of the dumpster causing a loud crash and a sickening crack which signaled the man's shoulder was broken.

Mr. Chain attempted to capitalize on Justin's focus on Mr. Pipe, but a large lavender arm caught the chain as Goliath stepped from the shadows.

Justin snickered, "Awe, looks like daddy is here too, should have known he wouldn't let me have all the fun."

Goliath smirked, "Atlas, remember your lessons."

Justin nodded, "Right dad." The smaller gargoyle ran up the wall then leapt off. Spinning in the air he directed his decent toward Mr. Chain and brought his shin down hard on the man's clavicle, he crumbled under the weight of the blow and the intense pain as the bone broke. Justin landed on top of the man and head butted him into unconsciousness.

Mr. Broken Bottle decided he wanted to leave and tried to run out of the back of the alley, but a large brown gargoyle barred his path, "An where do ye think ye are going?" Before the man could rationalize what had happened Hudson punched him in the face sending him back down the alley.

Justin huffed, "Awe, no fair Hudson, you knocked him out already."

Hudson chuckled, "Sorry lad, but I felt it best I handle that one."

Justin crossed his arms and pouted, but stopped when his father's hand landed on his shoulder, "Enough of that Atlas, though I do wonder, why are you here and not with your rookery brother?"

Scratching his head Justin looked guilty, "I kind of told him I was with you and Hudson…so he went with Brooklyn on patrol."

Goliath had guessed as much, he turned to the human in the alley, "Sorry to ignore you…"

Goliath and the other two gargoyles were slightly surprised to find Mr. Stonewell one his knees, his face drained of all color. The man swallowed, "I'm so dead."

Justin turned to his father leapt up to cling to his shoulder and spoke so only the clan leader could hear, "That's Samantha's father…he's…he's a Quarrymen."

Goliath's brows furrowed as he stalked toward the human, "We mean you no harm, why do you think we do?"

Jericho swallowed again, "It's the only reason you'd come here…you must know I'm…that I am a member of the Quarrymen. Please…I beg of you I've never hurt anyone…if you kill me my daughter will be all alone."

Justin leapt down from where he'd still been clinging to his father's shoulder, "If this guy was really a Quarryman wouldn't he be shooting us?"

Goliath frowned, "I would suggest turning yourself in, they may go lenient if you have no outstanding crimes. Be warned, I will be watching you, if you continue on with the Quarrymen, our path will cross again." Goliath then reached down and caught Justin by the belt and lifted him off the ground, quickly moving toward a wall and climbing to the roof. The whole way Justin complaining that he could climb on his own.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later the three gargoyles were on their way back to the castle. Hudson noted that Justin was lagging behind, "Eh, lad looks like the young one is preoccupied."<p>

Goliath noticed as well then corrected his speed to match his son's position, "Justin, what is wrong?"

Justin was caught off guard by the question and turned to his father, "Uh, what…oh father…sorry I was just thinking that's all."

Goliath frowned, "You're not still mad I pulled you out of that alley?"

Justin shook his head, "No, I wasn't actually ready to talk to Mr. Stonewell yet…I mean how was I supposed to confront him. I've never fought him as a Quarry man so it's not like I can say I tracked him down. Um…how did you know I was there anyway?"

Goliath sighed, "I and Hudson followed him from a Quarrymen meeting."

Justin looked dumbfounded, "I'm going to kill Raven…no I'm going to torture him, then put him in an iron pot and drop it into the Atlantic."

Goliath chuckled, "I'm not sure Oberon would be pleased you're plotting to dispose of one of his children."

Justin growled, "Oh, I'm not plotting. This is happening, he's messed with the wrong hybrid, if I knew where he was hiding I'd go cash the check now, but a few more days and he'll get what's coming to him."

Goliath shook his head at his son's rather impassioned declaration of war against Raven. By week's end they'd know if Oberon would need to send an alternate, of if Raven will even last that long. Luna only made it a week after insulting Elisa in Justin's presence. Seline had returned for a month while a search was made for Luna. Goliath had to pull the lid off the iron crate Justin had trapped her in.

"Try not to cause any permanent harm, in general Fey don't understand your…particular brand of humor." Goliath wasn't sure if even he was able to understand it. It was something that developed from years of pranking, which was then nurtured by the embodiment of vengeance that is Seline into an art form. Often Elisa was called to school because something happened and the principle was sure Justin had caused it, but no evidence ever pointed towards him.

Justin smiled, "Don't worry father, I swore to only use my skills for good."

Before Goliath could respond the communicators they all wore beeped as an incoming message was received, "Hey anyone out there?"

Goliath moved his microphone to talk into it, "Alexander, why are you on this frequency?"

Alex spoke nervously, "Well, I was board and Lex decided to take a nap."

Goliath growled, "A nap or did you make him go to sleep?"

Alex became more nervous, "Well…actually you see this guy Raven stopped by, said he was filling in for Puck, and he taught me this cool spell. It made everyone in the building fall asleep, but he didn't teach me the counter spell and I can't wake up Owen so he can become Puck."

Justin face palmed, "Alex, have you tried contacting Avalon for help?"

Alex growled sounding very much like a gargoyle, "I'm in the communications room and can't get out. Dad recently updated the security so I can't get into certain rooms with magic…this is one of those rooms."

Justin snarled, "Alex you just need a reflective surface right?"

Alex paused for a minute, "Umm…right…turn off the monitors and they become crude mirrors. Knew there was a reason you're my best friend, always calm during an emergency."

They heard another beep signaling the signal was disconnected. After a couple minutes of flight Justin turned to Goliath, "So Dad, want to help me clean Raven's clock?"

Goliath growled, "This time let me handle the trickster, but you can watch."

Justin noticed they were nearing the tower so angled to make his ascent, "Ah, nothing like watching you pummel a member of the Third Race, its true father son bonding time."

As luck would have it Raven was on the tower parapet when they arrived, still in his mock gargoyle form, "Goliath how nice to see you."

Goliath said nothing as he pulled back and slugged Raven knocking him from the tower to the courtyard below.

Raven sat up as he quickly recovered, "Ouch that is a strange greeting. It's been years, aren't you glad to see me?"

Growling Goliath crossed his arms, "You endangered my son, and tricked Alex into putting everyone in this building to sleep, and people could have been hurt. You are here for a reason, and this is not it. Step out of line and you'll regret it, do I make myself clear?"

Raven gulped, "Crystal, sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I've been stuck at that stuffy Gathering for years, and if I prank one of the Avalon Clan…Coyote gets mad and tattles to Grandmother and Queen Titania. Heck I'd prank the Guardian, but he wears that suit of iron so not much I could do there."

Justin huffed as he landed next to his father, "Why couldn't we get Coyote for our teacher this year."

Raven glared at Justin, "Hey, this isn't exactly something we chose to do. Well Grandmother did it last year as one of the few volunteers. She wanted to take a turn while you were still a squirt. I was hoping to avoid this punishment, but she told you that story about our encounter with your parents…you told Alexander and he told Titania when she visited last spring. Oberon was not pleased, though I have to admit this punishment is better than what the Banshee got for not reporting to the Gathering."

Justin returned the glare spreading his wings to make his form seem bigger, and more intimidating, "Then why do I have to have one of you teaching me every year. You know most people get along fine with human teachers."

Raven chuckled, "Oh year, you're like most people are you. You know in a few hours you'll turn back into a human and not even be tired. How many weeks straight have you gone without sleeping? You never get tired; you only sleep when you feel like it. Besides, we're prepping you for your big adventure, didn't Luna tell you…oh right…you two didn't really ever hit it off. Guess that's why Grandmother was sent, to tell you all those stories. You see…Oberon has plans for you…"

Goliath growled, "Enough trickster! Elisa and I will decide when it's time to reveal that, you should leave now, you've done enough damage for one night."

Raven noticed Xanatos and Fox approaching, "Yeah, I rather not need to have an iron bullet dug out of my posterior. See you later." With a swirl of mist he was gone.

David Xanatos glared at the spot where the trickster was, "Our new guest I take it."

Goliath turned to his former enemy, "Raven, a trickster like Coyote, but unlike Coyote this one is malevolent. His tricks aim to cause chaos and disunity. Elisa helped defeat him when he tricked Angela and me into believing he was a gargoyle."

Justin frowned, "Speaking of mom…has anyone heard from her…I mean we were spotted by Samantha's dad, when he identifies us as the ones who took out those punks. That would move the case into the Gargoyle Taskforce jurisdiction."

Xanatos looked confused, "Who's this Samantha, and what about her father being attacked?"

Goliath explained, "A friend of Justin's from school…her father is a Quarry man. We found Justin taking on a trio of common street thugs who'd attacked the man while he was outside his apartment building."

Fox turned to the door, "We can make some quiet inquiries into what's going on. I have some contacts among the NYPD pilots."

* * *

><p>Back at the Stonewell apartment Jericho sat in a recliner as Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone sat on the couch. Some of the other officers in their taskforce were removing the weapons from under the floorboards. Samantha had woke up and was now sitting on the arm of the chair next to her dad.<p>

Matt sighed, "So let's walk through it one more time. Following the initial reveal of the Gargoyles back in 96 you joined the Quarrymen movement."

Jericho nodded, "My wife was only a couple weeks pregnant with Sam. My neighbors were warning everyone in the building that the monsters…the gargoyles snatched babies and ate them. There were a lot of rumors going around back then. My wife and I got pulled into the hysteria we both signed up, but because my wife was pregnant the recruiters said she'd have to wait till after the baby was born. Up till then I thought it was just what the propaganda said, a neighborhood watch program. I thought we'd be helping you guys round up the gargoyles."

Matt nodded, "The early propaganda was meant to pull people in, and after you were in they started to persuade you into the more violent aspects of the group."

Sighing Jericho continued, "Yeah, I was part of a group that was sent to beat down a group of gargoyle sympathizers. It wasn't what I signed on for…I was there but I didn't actually participate, instead I stood watch. Not long after that Castaway came to me to help him hide weapons all over the city. He knew I was in construction; I was out of work and needed the extra pay. I was instantly hired by a Construction Company that was owned by Castaway. I know a couple of the guys were paid on the slide to vandalize and destroy places all over the city. We'd then go in and install hidden caches of weapons during the repairs and remodels. I was in charge of installing the caches, and recording where they were. In fact I'd just finished installing one before your raid this afternoon."

Matt whistled, "Ten years of stashing weapons…there's got to be hundreds of them."

Jericho nodded, "One thousand six hundred and thirty eight…thirty seven minus the one here."

Elisa looked out the window, "Are there any other Quarrymen in this area?"

Jericho shook his head, "Most members don't know where the others live, but since I'm in charge of installing their weapon caches I'm one of the few with that knowledge."

Matt frowned, "Every member has a cache of weapons?"

Jericho nodded, "Standard member cache contains four Quarryman Hammers, one rocket launcher, four rockets, six 9mm semi-automatics, one AK47, two crates of ammo."

Elisa looked worried, "You said standard does that mean there are custom options?"

Jericho swallowed hard, "Yeah, but it's the Quartermasters who stock the caches after I've installed them. I know some members don't like having that much firepower around their kids so they only keep a few hammers and some side arms."

Detective Harris walked up, "Hey we cleared out his cache, it's got more than what he just said."

Jericho shook his head, "I've been holding a lot of that stuff for guys who knew their homes were going to get raided. We can't return armaments we claim from the Quartermasters. If we do we're put under suspicion of desertion. That places our families at risk of being viewed as enemies."

Elisa looked at Samantha, "So you can't leave the Quarrymen without placing your daughter in harm's way. Kind of ironic, you joined them to protect her from gargoyles, but it turns out you can't leave without humans endangering her."

Matt stood up, "Okay Mr. Stonewell, this is what we're going to do. If you agree to work for us as an informant I'll convince the DA to not press charges, otherwise you're looking at twenty five minimum."

Jericho stood and stared straight at Matt, "I'll take the deal…" He turned to Elisa, "Detective Maza…you should know…Castaway is intent on drawing your son into the Quarrymen ranks. He was babbling something tonight about him having the blood of hunters, said Justin was his nephew."

Elisa sighed, "I know, John Castaway is really a man named Jon Canmore. He's the younger brother of Jason Canmore, Justin's father."

Jericho looked confused, "Canmore…wait the people who blew up that police station back in 1996?"

Matt sighed, "One and the same. It was their sister Robyn Canmore who actually fired the missile, but she vanished after someone posted her bail. Don't worry Mr. Stonewell, we've been dealing with Castaway a little longer than you have, and with your help we might finally put an end to the Quarrymen for good."

* * *

><p>A couple hours after the police left Jericho's phone rang, "Stonewell residence."<p>

"Mr. Stonewell, we were surprised to hear the police were at your residence. I hope you're not in any trouble." Jericho recognized the voice as one of Castaway's lieutenants.

Jericho turned to Samantha's door; she'd just gotten back to sleep, "No sir no trouble. I was jumped in the alley by some random street thugs. They were just taking my statement."

The Lieutenant's voice sounded unconvinced, "Mr. Stonewell, don't try lying to us. We know the Gargoyle Taskforce was sent to your residence."

Jericho growled, "I'm not lying you twit, I was jumped, then a few gargoyles intervened. I recognized the big guy, and the old man…also there was that little one that showed up a few years ago."

The Lieutenant coughed, "I see…anything else to report?"

"Yeah, one other thing…" Jericho lowered his voice, "…while they were here they found my uniform…I convinced them I quit being a Quarryman, but was too afraid to be seen throwing the uniform out. I need replacements, also my stockpile was seized."

The Lieutenant sighed, "Very well, I'll have the Quartermaster deliver supplies tomorrow, make sure your daughter isn't there when they arrive."

Jericho sighed, "Yes sir, I'll leave the key in the regular spot."

He hung up after the line went dead. After a few minutes past he pulled out the cell phone Bluestone had given him. Pulling up a new text message he quickly typed, 'Delivery to my apartment tomorrow.' After sending the message he turned and went to bed.

* * *

><p>On Avalon the Gathering was in full swing, but a few individuals were not enjoying the festivities. Princess Katharine sat reading in the library, which magically stocked every text ever written in books which translated the words to the appropriate language for the reader. She looked up as Queen Titania stormed into the room followed closely by Coyote and Gabriel.<p>

The Queen stopped at a shelf and pulled book and handed it to Gabriel, "Tell Puck to teach my grandson this spell on page forty three of this tome. That should keep Raven in line from now on."

The trickster and gargoyle both nodded silently and rushed from the room. Katharine closed the book she was reading, "Has there been a problem your highness?"

Titania turned to Katharine with smile, "Nothing serious, Raven just took a few liberties. Oberon and I decided we'd give Alexander a way to keep the trickster from repeating tonight's events. He tricked Alexander into placing a sleeping spell over the entire castle, which also knocked out Puck. Then left my grandson locked in a room that he couldn't exit without telling him the counter spell. It took Justin calming him down to remind him he could use any reflective surface to contact me. I was able to tell him the counter spell."

Katharine sighed, "I highly doubt Goliath was pleased by that."

Titania smirked, "Raven informed us Goliath was quick to show his displeasure. I'm sure the spell won't be necessary after Goliath's threats, but its better safe than sorry."

The doors swung open once again to admit Oberon, "Ah, here you are my Queen. Why are you not enjoying the festivities?"

Titania smiled, "I merely needed to sends some errand runners to handle that issue with Raven, and now having a discussion with Princess Katharine."

Oberon smirked, "Well we can't have this, the two ladies of the castle whiling away the eve here in the library. Come, I believe a couple of the children have arranged to put on a play. A most amusing tale, I've seen it a couple times, A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Titania watched her husband depart and turned to Katharine, "Of course he'd likes a play that depicts him, no matter how he's depicted in the play."

Katharine placed the book on the table next to her chair and stood, "I'm not sure I've heard of this play?"

Titania smirked, "I removed Shakespeare's works from the library the first night we returned, but apparently I didn't hide them well enough."

* * *

><p>End Part 1<p>

A/N: Sorry for the massive wait, I've written and deleted this chapter about four times before getting it where I liked it. I noticed some people liked the Children of Oberon so I worked a few more into the story. Now, no griping if Raven or the Weird Sisters seemed out of character, as Raven says they didn't volunteer to act as Justin's guides. If you remember why Oberon banished them all from Avalon, their behavior when encountering Goliath and the others seemed to point to them not learning their lesson. So please review and tell me what you think of this.


	5. The Quarryman's Daughter Part 2

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters thereof. The any Original Characters are mine.

A/N: Enjoy and Review.

* * *

><p>The Quarryman's Daughter Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Justin walked through the gates of his school and began heading toward the building. He'd just made a couple steps when he noticed everyone staring behind him. Frowning he turned to see a black limo had pulled up to the curb. A man in a suit stepped out. Justin had never met John Castaway, but he'd seen him in enough commercials and on enough billboards to pick him out of a line up.<p>

Castaway had no problem showing his face in public, while everyone knew he was behind the Quarrymen, there was no evidence actually linking the man to the organization. He grinned as Justin turned to fully face him, "I take it you know who I am?"

Justin nodded, "Mr. Castaway…industrialist, you own a few businesses…tried to have my mom killed a couple times."

Castaway smirked, "Now, there's no proof to those allegations. Besides we're family, why would I try to kill the mother of my…"

Justin cut him off, "Yeah, dad's told me you're really his baby brother…he also says I should avoid you like the plague, so bye." He turned and made a beeline to the door.

Castaway glared at the retreating eleven year old, he knew the boy needed the right motivation.

* * *

><p>Jericho Stonewell was a busy man, only a few weeks had gone by since he'd turned informant for the NYPD. He sent them whatever information he learned, and they acted upon it when appropriate. Like when they followed the Quartermaster's delivery truck. A week and a half later the main depot for the Upper East Side was raided.<p>

Castaway hadn't linked the raid to Jericho, instead thinking it was a lucky move by the police. Jericho was surprised, but kept that to himself. Within a matter of days most the other depots in that area were raided, as well as a few in other parts of the city.

Equipment wasn't the only leads Jericho was leaking to the police. Along with the locations of storehouses, he forwarded meeting times and locations. So far twenty six members were tracked from meetings and arrested by the police. In fact Castaway's lieutenant directly in charge of Jericho had been arrested last month, and Jericho had now taken his post.

While this promotion landed him more useful information for the police, he had to be careful about when and how it got to them. The last thing he wanted was for someone to realize he'd been behind the resent string of bad luck.

For these reasons he was doubly concerned when John Castaway stormed into the meeting and made a beeline for him, "Stonewell!"

Jericho swallowed, "Yes sir?"

Castaway huffed, "Bring me Elisa Maza and your daughter."

Jericho's surprise was hidden by his hood but also revealed by his voice, "My daughter?"

Castaway growled, "Yes you're daughter. It's about time she made herself useful to our organization."

Jericho nodded, "Right sir…um…how do you want me to get Maza?"

Castaway waved him off, "Forget about her, I'll have some of the others bring her in."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on New York by the time Justin had returned home. After school Mr. Stonewell had to take Samantha somewhere, so Justin had gone to the castle to hang out with Alex. When the sun went down Goliath sent him home when he learned there was homework to be done.<p>

The young hybrid opened the door to the building, but paused when he noticed his mother's car was parked at the corner, "Strange, thought she was working tonight."

He'd made the comment out loud, but nobody was around to hear. Then rushed up the stairs, they still lived in his mother's top floor flat. Shortly after his birth the Landlord had evicted people from two of the flats and remodeled so two flats were larger. The Landlord now lived in the other flat with his family.

So when Justin found the Landlord lying at the top of the stairs with a dark purple lump growing on the side of his head he knew something was wrong. The man was in his forties and in relatively good shape; he was formerly a small time boxer but gave it up after taking a few too many hits to the head.

Justin's eyes glowed as he felt the muscles under his skin contract and bulge, this would be rather painful for anyone else, but for him it was normal. He had to restrain himself from fully transforming; his sense of smell had already picked up three foreign scents. Leaping over the railing he found the hall vacant.

He moved to knock on the Landlord's door, but the door swung open freely revealing the man's wife and daughter on the floor unconscious, his son was still seated at the table his head on the table and his arms hanging limply from his shoulders.

Whirling about he leapt at his own door, which also swung open freely, but unlike the Landlord's flat, his was completely vacant. Growling he knew the order for emergencies. First realizing there was no immediate threat he returned to his fully human state and picked up the phone and dialed Matt's desk number.

The phone barely rung once, before Matt answered, "Elisa, what the heck is going on?"

Justin growled, "Bluestone it's me."

Matt's voice became concerned, "Justin? What's wrong, why are you at home and not at your dad's?"

Since Elisa worked the night shift it was common procedure for Justin to be at his father's place. To those in the know this meant with Goliath, to those not so informed it meant with Jason Canmore.

Justin knew they could possibly be recorded so answered with a half truth, "Forgot some of my homework. When I got here the Landlord was out cold along with his family, mom is nowhere to be found and her car is still at the curb."

Matt spoke rushed, "Alright, stay right there I'm on my way. I'll call emergency personnel on the way."

As soon as the phone line disconnected Justin hurriedly moved to the next order, he called Jason so he was in the loop. The eldest Canmore sibling said he'd be there soon and hung up. Jason only lived a couple blocks away, and drove a vehicle designed for those with his particular disability. He'd arrive long before the police.

The final call was from his secure cell phone which connected him to Goliath's communicator. Goliath was less calm than the two humans and Justin was sure he'd heard the roar not only over the cell but also from the window. He knew his father was halfway across the island, but he'd no doubt arrive first.

This was the case as Justin noticed four shadows land on the roof across the street only fifteen minutes later. The silhouettes were that of Goliath, Angela, Hudson, and Brooklyn. They just barely ducked into the shadows as Jason's van parked on the street, and he'd barely gotten out of the elevator before Matt and the emergency personnel arrived.

After the apartment was swept for evidence and the Landlord's family was rushed to the hospital Matt sent the other police to the station while he talked to Justin, "Alright Justin anything you weren't able to say in front of the others?"

Justin nodded, "There were three of them, and one was wearing that gargoyle repellent crap they sell at minimarts."

Jason snickered, "So now the Quarrymen are contributing to your college fund."

Justin crossed his arms, "Yeah that stuff may be a scam your great-great uncle and you set up, but really couldn't you made it stink less?"

Jason shook his head, "Had to be convincing, and it's not a scam. The packaging states that it may not work on all types of gargoyles."

Matt sighed, "Okay, so three…wait, Jason how do you know it was the Quarrymen?"

Jason crossed his arms, "It's my legs that don't work anymore, not my head. Jon stopped buy this afternoon, said he'd tried to have a word with Justin. I told him to stay away from him, but I doubt he listened."

Justin stepped back, "Wait…Mr. Stonewell and Samantha were going somewhere tonight…"

Running his hand through his hair Matt glanced up at the roof across the street, "Stonewell is our informant…the best we have right now…he hasn't reported anything having to do with Eliza."

Stepping towards the alley Justin's eyes began to glow, "It's likely he didn't have time." The two men noticed the silhouette of the boy twist as he grew and he gained his wings and tail.

Watching the silhouette climb the wall Jason frowned, "I believe Jon made a very dangerous enemy this night."

As the smaller gargoyle joined the other four across the street Matt shook his head, "No Jason they already were enemies, just now your brother turned that animosity into a personal vendetta." After several moments of silence the detective turned to the wheelchair bound ex-Hunter, "You've never told him have you?"

Jason frowned, "What?"

Matt glared, "You know what. Elisa told me, the reason you go along with this whole charade."

Smirking Jason turned to see the gargoyles had vanished, "You're right Bluestone. The charade is me pretending not to be Justin's father."

The glare vanished from Matt's face, "How long you known the truth?"

Jason turned his chair towards his van, "Since Xanatos ran Justin's DNA. It showed an anomalous structure, probably how he transforms, also why his human features change so much during the transformation. When the results came back the lab thought the sample was contaminated, as it showed two unrelated paternal matches."

Matt turned away, "So this is one messed up family squabble."

Chuckling Jason looked over his shoulder, "We can thank the Third Race for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put a call in to my sister."

* * *

><p>Stone and mortar cracked as five gargoyles landed on a roof. Justin snarled as he turned to his father, "We need to find them!"<p>

Goliath growled as his wings twitched, "I know Justin, but flying across the city with no leads is useless, and wastes what time we have."

Angela gently placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "We will find them Justin. You said Stonewell took his daughter somewhere, he didn't say where?"

Justin bowed his head, "I wasn't paying much attention…but he had a grim look on his face." He looked back up at his father, "Like he didn't want to go there."

"Since he's an informant, probably doesn't like going to the meetings." Brooklyn got his baring, "The closest possibility to hold someone unnoticed is along the docks."

With a nod Hudson gripped his sword, "Aye, but they'd be gearing up for a fight."

Their communicators suddenly went off with Lex's voice, "Hey we got something! Eliza's communicator just switched on, the locater shows she's at the sewage treatment plant."

Goliath pushed the mic, "Good work Lexington, gather the others and meet us there. Wait for the rest of us, there are possibly two hostages."

* * *

><p>End of Part 2<p>

Next up on Paths of Peace: The Quarryman's Daughter

* * *

><p>A battle commences as bonds of family are shaken, and lines are drawn. Truth is revealed as lies collapse, and in the end death will claim a prize.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait, as stated on my profile this story is planned to be finished, but it's one of the longer ones. Sadly I've kind of lost interest in it, though I am highly attached to the plotline as it's gone through my head long before I knew about FanFiction, and even before I heard about the follow up comics to the series. I will finish this eventually, but chapters may be slow in coming. Considering this chapter alone took me over a year to write, and my family friends and co-writer (he doesn't write FanFiction) all frown on FanFiction as a waste of time.


	6. The Quarryman's Daughter Part 3

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters there of. The any Original Characters are mine.

* * *

><p>AN: Trying something different this chapter, tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>The Quarryman's Daughter Part 3<p>

* * *

><p>(Justin POV)<p>

The sound of rotors seems to mimic the beating of a heart as the two bodies fall. Around me the clan is busy fighting. They don't see, and even if they could they are too far away to help. Two bodies fall…and I swear at Anubis.

(45 minutes earlier)

We arrived at the sewage treatment plant without being spotted; though the six guards on roof patrol already taking naps could be why. Out of the shadows they emerge one by one. Bronx and Fu Dog from around corners, Lex flipping over the railing, Gnash from behind an air vent, and Hudson and Broadway from ledges above them.

Katana and Angela land across the street, while Brooklyn takes the water tower on the same building, Father lands in the midst of the clan. With a stern gaze he glances to where I circle, "Atlas, stay airborne."

While that seems such a simple order that my nature compels me to follow. My human half screams for me to tear the plant apart. By the time I circle to gain altitude they're gone, I glance to the building across the street, my sister and Katana are darting for the street below. I dive and spot a group of Quarrymen trying to force my mother into a van…idiots.

Katana lands first and grabs the man holding my mother's left arm, once free she drives her shoulder into the gut of her other captor. A third Quarryman raises a pulse rifle…that's where Angela came in. The three men down my mother heads for a payphone to call it in, and my clan sisters are climbing back to the roof.

I return to my circling just as I hear it, rotors…I'm not a stranger to helicopters, seeing as one of my best friends uses one at least once a day. I dive just as the first rounds from the choppers Gatling gun cuts across my path. It's not a very advanced craft; any of those in Xanatos' fleet could fly circles around this antique. So could I, accept this relic from the Cold War didn't come alone. A second attack chopper lifts off from the plant just as a twin rotor transport begins powering up.

I catch the tail of the first attack chopper and dig my talons into the metal, keeping my wings and tail close to not get caught in either the main or tail rotors. Getting to the underbelly of the beast I first rip the Gatling gun from its placement and ram it into the cockpit, it scared the pilot and he almost loses control.

By the time he's recovered I'm already dogging fire from the second attack craft. I'm about to attack when I notice Gnash and his father fly into the cabin, the gun stops spitting. Taking a quick survey I spot Angela helping a wounded Hudson to the roof as my father and Broadway are handling some drones obviously stolen from Cyber-Robotics.

Glancing to the twin rotor I see Mister Stonewell at the door, his daughter between his back and the open door, and he's holding a gun. I'm flying as fast as I can towards the helicopter, but I'm not fast enough.

A flash of muzzle fire and they are falling…fast.

(Present)

I'm diving faster than I've ever gone before, faster than I should, but still not fast enough. I'm already below the ledges of the tallest building, the street is coming fast. Mr. Stonewell is closer…but I already know he's gone…the way he's falling is a "dead" give away.

I collide with a warm body about three-quarters the size of my own…a human body…a soft fragile, incredibly breakable body. On top of that I'm going too fast to stop, I try anyway…the pain is mind numbing and gut wrenching at the same time. They're disjointed, but slowing me…still going too fast…the ground is coming fast.

Moments before Sam and me become street pizza something collides with us, we're airborne again momentarily before the three of us are rolling across the street.

I open my eyes to see nothing but grey…grey metal that shifts as though it's alive. The grey retreats into the form of a man and Matrix is kneeling there, his faceless head scrutinizing us, "Gargoyle Designate Atlas…the unknown human female is unharmed…you on the other hand have severely damaged your gliding appendages."

"Grr…I'm sure you're right." I look back down the street. Robyn and Dingo are standing over a prone form…a shake of Robyn's head is all the confirmation I need. As the world begins to fade I lower my head to her ear, "I'm sorry…" Then all I know is darkness.

* * *

><p>(Alex POV)<p>

The sky is already beginning to brighten as they arrive. Lex's message was short and ominous...

(Half Hour earlier)

Mom was in the com room giving commands to the gargoyles wearing comlinks…unfortunately due to where he transformed Justin didn't have his. So the only news of his friend came from sporadic mentions by those with the earpieces.

The fight had just started when grandfather had call reporting that transponders from stolen drones had just become active. He'd sent the kill code, but someone had removed the kill switch from the drones. Mom wasn't worried as these drones were of a similar model to those Goliath and the others used for combat practice.

Just as Goliath reported the last drones being destroyed Katana had replied that Atlas was in a kamikaze dive after two figures that'd fallen from the transport chopper. No one was close enough to help

At least that was what he'd thought…

An unfamiliar voice had broken into the channel, "Don't get yeh wings in a twist mates…we got the mites safe and…well safe at least."

The line had been quiet for several minutes before Lex had come on, his voice was as solemn as Alex had ever heard the green Gargoyle, "We've got injured…one critical…and there's been a casualty."

(Present)

Alex is on the tower as they begin to swoop in, in his head he begins to count of, 'Gnash…Hudson…Katana…Brooklyn and Fu Dog…Broadway and Bronx…Lex…Angela…Goliath and Justin…wait? Justin?'

He's down the tower and in the courtyard as Goliath lays Justin on a gurney being pushed by several men in medical scrubs. They were already wheeling him away as Alex came to a stop next to the lavender leader, "What happened?"

Goliath looked down sadly, "Justin struck the street at a speed which is normally fatal…he was lucky Matrix was able to absorb some of the impact."

I wanted to question about this Matrix person, but Goliath turned and headed in the direction the medics had taken Justin. Moments later a second medical team arrived as a black hover jet settled into the courtyard. A new question awakened in my mind, about this second injured person's identity.

The first off the jet was a blond woman in armor that reminded me of the female Huntsman known as Robyn Canmore…sister to Justin's fake dad. Second was a red-haired man with a moustache carrying a dark-haired girl, he set her on the gurney then turned to help Eliza Maza from the jet.

The four who exited the jet next surprised me greatly. A bluish colored gargoyle, a winged mutate like Talon, a guy in a grey metal suit, and a robot Gargoyle I remembered was Coldsteel.

I unconsciously backed into Fu Dog as the Redemption squad approached. I'd grown up hearing stories about how these people were either used by my father against the gargoyles, or had somehow faced them on their own. Coldsteel was the one I truly felt uncomfortable around, seeing as I removed his spirit from Coldstone and placed it in its current form.

Fang was the first to address us, "Hey look at this you really rolled out the welcome carpet for my return to the Big Apple, but you forgot to leave any bad guys for us."

Brooklyn's snarl was my cue to find cover, luckily Gnash was thinking the same thing and shielded me as his father decked the loudmouth mutate. The true gargoyle, who Angela addressed as Yama, rubbed his brow ridge as he glared down at Fang. Matrix, the guy in the metal suit…well guy made of nanites, remained motionless and quiet, Coldsteel on the other hand laughed in his mechanical voice before helping Fang to his feet.

After returning his teammate to his feet Coldsteel turned to Brooklyn, "That was uncalled for brother, though I've contemplated doing the same on more than one occasion."

I looked to the east and noted the sun would rise any minute.

Coldsteel noted the gaze, "Don't worry boy, I'm no threat to you…besides I have repairs to make that were interrupted by Robyn rushing to her nephew's aid…she does realize gargoyles are made of stronger stone than pitiful humans."

Matrix responded, "Human Designate Alexander…Cyber-Gargoyle Designate Coldsteel is not a threat…This one will protect all those within this structure while we are present."

My gaze shifted to Brooklyn, who merely nodded towards the castle door, I took the hint and rushed inside to safety.

* * *

><p>(Justin's POV)<p>

I'd heard that returning to consciousness was a slow process…whoever told me that was wrong…my eyes snapped open as the memories rushed back. The pain in my body was unbearable, and while transformations themselves were uncomfortable this was a new level of pain.

Looking at my arm I could tell I was mid transformation, stuck somewhere between human and gargoyle. The mild ache in my back was telltale that my wings had receded for the day, and that I was lying on my back comfortably revealed my tail was also absent. My talons and gargoyle feet were still lingering as the sun flooded the room with its light.

A hand on my shoulder surprised me as I turned to look into the worried face of my mother, "Mother? What's wrong with me…why am I like this?" My voice was hoarse and unfamiliar to me.

"The anesthetic the medic's used had an unforeseeable side effect." I glanced over to the door where Mr. Xanatose stood, his arms crossed and a rather irritated expression marring his face, "I've given them two weeks leave without pay for this."

My mother placed her hand on my brow, my ridge crest was still quite evident, "You'll be okay…it's just an allergic reaction to the drugs. Alexander already spoke with his grandmother; she's sending Odin and Coyote to fix it."

Looking down at my talons I remembered the battle at the plant, "Mr. Stonewell?"

Their silence was confirmation to what I already knew. Xanatos seemed to be acting as my mother's voice as he moved closer to the bed and began to explain, "There was nothing you could have done for him Justin…from what Dingo told me he was shot four times at close range. He was hit twice in the abdomen and once in his left shoulder…with the exception of the fall he could have survived those…it was the shot to the head that killed him."

I snarled as I fought back the rage and bile, "And Sam?"

My mother took over, "Between you and Matrix she was relatively unharmed. She has some minor rope burns from the restraints they used on us…" My eyes flashed to her wrists, but she was too fast adjusting her sleeves to mostly cover the white bandages, "…she has a couple scratches from when you caught her, plus bruising from colliding with you as well as some from Matrix. Neither of you are exactly soft."

Flexing my talons I can smell the faintest traces of blood, someone had taken it upon themselves to clean it off. I move to sit, and am thankful neither adult tries to stop me, "Does she know?" I can tell by their expression this is a question they don't want to answer.

My mother takes a step back as she wets her lips to answer, years of dealing with gargoyles has taught her to keep space during emotional moments, at least when you're unsure of how the gargoyle will react. With a sigh she crosses her arms in defeat, "She hasn't been awake much longer than you…the Redemption Squad brought her here as they were unsure if she knew or not. I didn't realize she was on the hovercraft until we were already at the tower. Justin realize she was in shock, once the Children of Oberon get you back to normal, I'm sure we can convince her you and Atlas are not the same person."

Turning away from them I found a spot of wall to become interested in, "Can I be alone for a while?"

The sound of expensive shoes and the closing of a door signaled Xanatos' departure, I could still feel my mother's eyes scrutinizing me, "You know…once we figured out that Goliath was your father, I half expected you to look like this."

A part of me felt offended at my mother's joke, but even I realized the irony of this moment. For the first time in my life I was actually human and gargoyle, though the physical and emotional pain the previous evening soured that thought.

I lay down, waiting for her to leave, but after a moment I felt added weight on the oversized hospital bed. This bed was designed for a being of my father's size, meaning it was nearly a queen sized mattress. For the first time I realized my size had diminished almost in half, making me barely larger than my human form.

I listened as she removed her jacket and threw it over our feet; I curled my talons to prevent from shredding it. She lies down next to me and put a protective arm over my side. As she quietly told me everything would work out, I remembered all the times she did this…it wasn't only for me. In my rush to save Sam I'd forgotten how my own parents would feel. Her fingers brushing through my mane of hair lulled me to sleep, as the darkness once more call me I spoke two simple words, "Sorry mom."

* * *

><p>(Robyn's POV)<p>

I don't bother hiding the smile as I close the door. Elisa had been wrought with worry since they'd wheeled the children into the medical ward Xanatos had set up for just such an emergency. Knowing which child was more in need for concern wasn't difficult. Justin had dislocated and torn his wings, luckily they had already began to recede as dawn arrived. Too bad the idiot doctors hadn't waited three seconds before dumping anesthetics into him.

Watching my nephew twist in agony as his transformation ground to a halt was difficult to say the least; Dingo had to restrain me from ripping the med researcher's arms off and beating him to death with them. The only saving grace was his lack of awareness, I'm positive the pain would linger for some time though.

Walking to the room three doors down I find the girl…her name is Samantha, but she prefers Sam…she's reading a copy of the Unabridged Shakespeare. Knocking I enter as she puts the book down, "How are you doing sweetie?"

She smiles, but her eyes hold a pain I know all too well, "Fine…umm…Ms. Robyn?"

"Just call me Robyn."

"Okay, Robyn, when can I go home?" She begins to pick at the blanket's nervously, "My friend is probably really worried I wasn't at school today…and there's no telling what kind of trouble he got into without me there to stop him."

I smile at the mention of my nephew, oh I know who she's talking about, and he's more like my brother than he'd ever admit. Sitting in the chair next to the girl's bed I pick up one of her hands between mine, "Dear, what do you remember about last night?"

She's thoughtful as she stares down into the blankets, "Daddy had a meeting to go to…and he wanted me to come. I'm not supposed to go usually, but last night was special. When we got there Detective Maza…that's Justin's mom…she was there, but she was all tied up, and a bunch of mean men were standing around in those hoods."

I knew the story up to this point; Dingo and I had infiltrated the meeting after my brother called us. It was pure luck that we had been in New Jersey when the call came. That my own little brother didn't recognize me shows just how far he has fallen, "What happened next?"

She rubbed the bandages were an IV drip had been until an hour ago, "One of the mean men grabbed me and put me in a chair next to Detective Maza…Daddy tried to stop him, but the mean man said it was orders. Then another mean man said something about missing calls and a bunch ran upstairs. There was a loud crunching sound. After that Detective Maza was dragged away by a couple of mean hooded people."

I could feel that she was hiding things from me, easy to know since Dingo and I were the ones who took Maza out of the room. We were almost clear with her when three of Jon's goons caught up and forced us to turn her over. The mention of gargoyles attacking the only reason we relented. By the time we'd gotten back to get the girl Jon had already moved her to his chopper.

Her eyes clinched as she jumped ahead, "Daddy wouldn't let the bad man take me on the helicopter alone…the bad man saw his other helicopters flying away…he wanted to throw me out to keep the gargoyles from chasing him." Tears were running down her face, "Daddy said no…they both pulled guns, but the other bad men in the helicopter pulled theirs too. They all fired at Daddy, and we fell…then something collided with me. It must have been a gargoyle cause we weren't falling anymore…did they catch daddy too?"

The hint of hope in her voice was heart wrenching, "I'm sorry sweetie. The gargoyle that caught you was Atlas he's was only able to catch you." Seeing the fear in her eyes I continued, best she knew the truth, "Atlas had to choose who to catch as the others were too far away to help…your father was already gone, so he chose to save you."

The girl's tears intensified as she began to sob. I moved to sit on the bed and held her as she cried, "Let it out sweetie, I know the pain is horrible right now. I won't lie and say it'll go away, but you'll grow past it."

She sniffed then looked up at me, "How…how do you know?"

Sighing I remembered my own father's fall from Notre Dame, "A long time ago, I watched my father fall to his death." My anger rose at the memory of his few moment of pain before death finally claimed him, "Unlike you the gargoyle involved in my story was why my father fell…you are lucky a gargoyle was able to at least save you."

Her eyes widened as a realization struck, "Detective Maza? Did the gargoyles find her too?"

Smiling I wiped away the tears still running down her cheeks, "Yes, she's with my nephew now in another room, they were both very tired from all the stress. Maybe they'll come see you once they wake up."

She gave me a confused look, "Your nephew?"

I nodded, "Justin is my nephew, and he called his father when he found his mother was missing. In turn he called me and my friends…just between you and me…we're kind of a strange family."

The jape, which the girl obviously didn't understand the full implication, garnered a small sad smile and quiet giggle. Relived I knew she'd survive this.

* * *

><p>(OwenPuck POV)

I watched as the mists gathered around the Olympic size pool on the lower level of the Eyrie building. Controlling where you went in the mists was nearly impossible, only Oberon and Titania had the power to actively steer travelers to a desired destination.

The skiff appeared like an ominous shadow at the edge of the mist, three figures stood rigidly. Even a fool like Raven could tell the three travelers were ill at ease in each other's company. Speaking of that trickster he materialized next to his fellow exile.

"It seems our lord and lady sent some heavy hitters." Raven glared at Grandmother who stood between Odin and Coyote. "Why'd they have to send her?"

Owen shook his head as he welcomed the trio of fey, "Welcome to Manhattan. Sorry for dragging you away from the Gathering, but as you know Justin has a problem…one that could definitely hinder his ability to maintain his secret."

Odin put down the oar and helped Grandmother from the skiff, "Not your or the lad's fault, seems the humans acted rashly."

Coyote rubbed his chin as he levitated from the skiff to the edge of the pool, "I'm not so sure…this was the first time he's ever encountered a situation like this."

Nodding sagely Grandmother began walking towards the door, "Coyote is right, even Lord Oberon does not know the full extent of what young Justin is capable of. Emotion can have an effect on one's physical body; even those of us with the power to change our form are affected by our emotional state. Is that not right Raven?"

Groaning Raven shifted into the form of a man with a raven's head, "Aye Grandmother, though what does a human's death have to do with Justin not being able to complete his transformation? The humans believe it has to do with a drug in his system."

Coyote adjusted his jacket, "That is most likely partially true, but then why didn't Justin turn to stone? I was there when he was made; Oberon placed a spell on him to ensure if even a talon hadn't reverted to a human finger he'd turn to stone. It was a precaution in case he was too injured to fully change he'd at least be healed by the stone sleep."

Owen who'd also been present that night knew immediately what had gone wrong, "All spells have a condition…Justin couldn't turn to stone because humans he didn't trust were present. The doctors who treated him were not his normal doctor."

Odin picked up on what the exiled trickster was thinking, "Even with him unconscious the spell would know, and not leave him so defenseless."

Grandmother reached the door, placing a hand on it she spoke solemnly, "It is not only his own safety…the future is murky and unreadable."

* * *

><p>(Alex POV)<p>

I sat in my room adjusting Coldstone's wrist laser. My father had sent a message to the two mecha gargoyles who returned to the castle within an hour of sunrise. Coldsteel's greeting from them was far less kind than the rest of the clan's the morning before. The brawl had left all three with minor damage.

"Alexander I told you my self-repair program will handle the repairs just fine." His gravelly voice sounded exasperated, "Tell him my love."

The female cyborg gargoyle sighed, "Just let him finish beloved, it gives him something to do." I'd finished buffing the scratches from her chassis and replaced a damaged gear in her knee-joint.

Coldsteel had smashed Coldstone's wrist laser and scratched through his left airfoil. I had Bruno savage a steel clan mech in storage for the new laser and airfoil. They were both obsolete by six years, but would do. Dad said both needed full overhauls in their hardware.

Connecting the connection from his central power source to the laser I swept my repair kit into my desk drawer, "Hey you guys want to see something cool."

Both shrugged, which I took for a yes and pulled up the Mark Five Coldstone and Mark Three Coldfire plans I'd been working on with my mom. Both scanned the schematics with their optics recognition show in Coldstone's face, "Alexander…those look almost exactly like our original bodies."

Coldfire touched the screen, "How is this possible?"

I drew their attention from the screen, "Well you know how Coldstone is made up of parts from both of your original bodies as well as some from Iago otherwise known as Coldsteel. You also know your only offspring survived on Avalon, well the bit of genetic material in Coldstone is mixed up and nearly impossible to separate. So we used Gabriel's genetic material to separate Coldsteel's from the mess. All that left was separating yours. It took all of my dad's and grandfather's processors working together for seventy-two hours straight to complete."

Coldstone frowned at me, "How are these bodies made?"

I paced as I figured out how to respond, "Well they're not clones…it's unethical to grow clones with the intent of putting your souls into them. As we know clones develop their own personalities…or souls. But with your genetic codes we can synthesize cybernetic tissue, you two are going to benefit from the biggest cooperative venture my dad and grandfather has ever done." Pausing to the think he continued, "Well really the only cooperative venture they've undertaken, but you get the point."

The pair cut off the outside world as they discussed the possibility of the upgrade, they were both positive about it though each had their doubts and concerns. Mom and Dad would have to alleviate those, seeing as my little distraction ended I left to give the cyborgs time alone.

As I wandered aimlessly I found myself in what served as a medical ward in the tower. With the billions of dollars at his command my father assembled the best medical researchers, doctors, and technicians to run the clinic. Publicly it was for the private use of Xanatos Enterprises employees and their families, known to only a few its true purpose was to supply medical attention to the gargoyles and others who weren't quite human.

Turning the corner from the labs to the recovery rooms he found Dingo leaning against a door, his combat knife spinning absentmindedly in his hand. His eyes spotted me standing at the end of the hall, "Oi mate, what ya doing down here. Ya folks said ya not supposed to be roaming around down here."

I'd forgotten mom telling me to keep away until everything had settled, "Just wanted to check on Justin…did he go into stone sleep?"

Shoving his knife into his hip sheath he stood up, "Nah, he and Maza…his mum are sleeping in here. Fox asked meh to make sure no one disturbed them." Dingo shook his head, "Wasn't a pretty sight for me to see. I almost thought we'd be scraping three people off the pavement. Matrix did his part well, kept 'em from hitting the ground full force. Of course Maza saw the whole thing, Yama was sure she was going to collapse when his wings snapped."

I'd seen the mess his wings were, "I don't understand…if you lot were there…why'd he have to do that?"

A growl from Dingo warned me I was in dangerous territory, "Listen here ya spoilt brat. While ya are sitting all comfy up here in the clouds those like us have ta get pits deep into some pretty f-ed up shit. A kid lost her only family tonight, and nearly her own life. Thanks ta Justin she got ta see sunrise this morning, and tomorrow, and the next for the foreseeable future." He relaxed and placed his fists on his hips, "In the future don't question why he had to do something…instead question why some a-hole put her life in danger."

You'd think I would be offended by Dingo lecturing me, but unlike Bruno I'm not about to drop a bag of gargoyle skin fragments on his head. No, not because I grew out of retaliatory pranking or because Dingo's an old friend of my mom. The real reason is unlike Bruno, Dingo is right.

* * *

><p>(Samantha POV)<p>

Robyn had left a couple of hours ago, saying she had a call to make. Alone I started to explore my room. It was like any other hospital room, except the bed had enough room to hold a five hundred pound person and still have room. Because of the size of the bed and my small form the various machines attached to me were clustered close to the sides. It in effect kept me corralled.

I'd suffered minor injuries in the fall, bruising mostly from impacts with my savior. Robyn seemed concerned when she spoke of Atlas, but I could see from the window that the sun was high so obviously he was a statue now. My father…he said gargoyles heal during that time.

It was how Goliath escaped the Quarrymen years ago after they'd injured him in an ambush. They'd cornered him in central park, but by the time they found him the sun was setting again. It hadn't helped them that my father had purposefully redirected the search team from his hiding place. That was before he'd turned informant for the police, and before the Quarrymen had blown up a section of the park.

Hearing voices from the hall I crawled to the end of the bed. There were two of them, a man and a boy from the sound of it. Their conversation was hard to follow as only caught bits and pieces of what they said. But one phrase rang something in my mind "Thanks ta Justin she got ta see sunrise this morning…"

I remembered how Robyn said Justin was her nephew…and she was worried about Atlas. Swallowing hard I vaguely remember hearing a voice telling me sorry…the voice sounded familiar.

With those thoughts I realized the truth. Justin and Atlas are one in the same, but how this could be I couldn't know. From the dance of color on the clouds I could tell the sun was setting. I began hoping Justin would wake soon and tell me the truth.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3<p>

* * *

><p>Next up on Paths of Peace: First Meetings Part 1<p>

As the repercussions of John Castaway's latest attack are felt, a time of reflection and introspection is needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the new POV style I tried on this chapter, helps with the flow of the story I think. Hopefully the next arc won't take so long to write, it'll take place after this arc and consist of flashbacks of various characters first meeting Justin.


	7. First Meetings Part 1

Gargoyles: Paths of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any recognizable characters there of. The any Original Characters are mine.

* * *

><p>AN: Trying something different this chapter, tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>First Meetings Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>(Thailog POV)<p>

I watch the guard closely as he approached the cell door, he's new. I grin as he nervously pushes the tray of food under the door, "Where's Mark, he's usually the one to feed me?"

My new guard gulped as he latched the hatch and moved his beam rifle back to his hands, "Got caught stealing from the Labyrinth's food stores...Maza booted him out."

"Too bad, I liked Mark, he had ambition." Standing I picked up the tray of slop, "Ah what delicacies have we tonight." Taking a bite of the left overs from some restaurant I nodded, "Well done newbie, I just might not kill you when I get out of here."

The young man laughed at that, "Yeah right, like you're ever getting out of there."

Snarling I launched at the cell door, stopping inches away from the electrified door, "You dare laugh? I'm not the first gargoyle they've tried to hold down here."

He'd flinched at my charge, but quickly recovered, "Heard about that, some of the old timers talk about it. Thing is ugly, you helped her get out...doubt even the other clones would want to help you." He handled his rifle like a professional mercenary.

Glaring I flared my wings and crouched back away from the wall, "Who sent you?"

"So you figured it out...the boss said you were smart." He pulled back his raty coat to show the Xanatos Corp logo on his hidden body armor, "As I said, you're not getting out any time soon." After concealing his armor once more he smirked at me, "Though after what you nearly did...I'd think you like to stay nice and safe behind that door."

As he walked away I was left with the memory of how I ended up in this cell.

(Flash Back)

Elisa Maza lay on the floor of the apartment I lured her to. Laying a false trail of her child being kidnapped had been far too easy. Yes I'd contemplated actually kidnapping the boy, but he was harder to find than most humans. So the false trail had led to this moment.

The human woman was clutching her side where I struck her. My talons had ripped a deep wound in her side, the blood oozed between her fingers. Much too quickly for my plans, I did not want her to die before my 'father' found her. Kneeling I placed one taloned hand over her own applying more pressure to the wound, while I used my other to brush some hair from her face grazing her cheek, "Now detective we can't have you bleeding out before Goliath comes."

With a strained breath and hate reserved for me burning in her eyes she tried to pull away from me, "Why are you doing this Thailog? Where's Justin?"

I allowed a growl of pleasure at the hint of concern in her voice, "Your brat is fine Maza, I never could find him. As for why I'm doing this...is it not obvious?"

"Goliath!" Her expression betrayed more concern, "You can't think you'll get away with this."

I deemed her futile remark unimportant to answer, instead directing my attention on the apparently small herd of elephants attempting to rush to the apartment. Frowning I turned to the single window in the room, but the sky was clear not a single gargoyle there. I'd just refocused on the door as a small blue hatchling bashed it in, behind him two human boys flanked him.

The dark haired stockier boy sent a look of recognition at me before moving in front of the hatchling, "Alex get my mom out of here now...I'l deal with my 'uncle'."

Alex must have been the other boy's name. He moved towards the detective quickly, faster than I expected. I lunged to catch him, but a swirl of strange fog from nowhere and a blast of light the boy and detective were gone. My rage took over as I turned on the hatchling and remaining boy, "Damn you little brat, I'll tear you apart..." My rage died as I realized I was no longer looking at a gargoyle and human boy...now standing before me were two gargoyles, both in combative stances and eyes glowing enraged.

My astonishment and confusion nearly made me miss the various thunderous roars and shrieks of the damned baring down on this blood scented apartment.

(End Flashback)

Looking at the flickering lights above my head I escaped the futile battle that replayed through my head. One clone, even a super intelligent and genetically superior one such as I couldn't defeat the combined forces of the Manhattan Clan and Labyrinth Clan. Though even they seemed surprised by Demona's sudden arrival, and less than surprising attack on myself.

* * *

><p>(Macbeth's POV)<p>

(Shortly after Justin's Birth)

Walking into my courtyard I pulled the remote from my pocket clicking it once to deactivate my silent alarms. Standing fuming at the smoking cauldron was my least favorite gargoyle. Demona snarled as she clutched the rim, her expression of disgust was quite amusing.

"What is this wretched brew?"

Sighing I placed my laser on the closest pillar, "A fresh batch of gargoyle repellant...obviously it needs to be stronger."

Stalking around the cauldron her calculating eyes focused on me, "My scientists have analyzed your faux repellant...it's nothing more than some failed perfume."

"Aye, but it sure offends your senses." Walking down the last few steps I crossed my arms, subtly readying a knife...just in case. The female gargoyle didn't seem about to explain her unannounced visit, "What are you doing here Demona? Entertaining you for the evening is not among my desired activities for the evening."

"So you've heard about Goliath's pet detective?" She seemed more disgusted by the thought of Elisa Maza than the burning perfume behind her, "That she had a child."

Nodding I relaxed my stance releasing the knife back into its sheath, "So it is information you want...I'm sorry I have very little to give." The sound of a laser charging and priming drew my attention.

Robyn stood at the top of the steps, my discarded weapon readied, "Uncle...the demon?"

Raising my hand she lowered the weapon slightly, "Enough girl, I've told you Demona can only die by my hand." Shaking my head I turned back to the gargoyle, who was glaring daggers at my many times great niece, "The number of my kin you've killed over the centuries, should have ended it ages ago."

"We could end it right now Macbeth." Demona's threat was only halve there, more reminiscent of the teasing she did in the days before we betrayed each other.

Glaring at her I dusted of my old kingly voice, "Not what I meant Demona and you know it. As for the child...he is kin of mine and you even think about using him in your vendetta against the detective and I will make you wish for death."

Snarling Demona crossed her arms, "Like I would sink that low, even I have boundries." Her features softened slighly, the expression one I have not seen in several centuries, "Besides, I know the pain of being separated from a child."

I heard the laser disengage before Robyn spoke, "Your daughter is doing well demon...thankfully she takes after her father."

Growling Demona looked over my shoulder at Robyn, "What would you know Hunter?"

I could practically hear the smirk in Robyn's voice, "We visited last night while I was helping my brother watch my nephew."

"What reason would my daughter have for watching the squalling brath?" Demona had become disgruntled again.

Stepping into the conversation I faux laughed, "You of all beings would ask that question. My nephew has visitation rights with his son, but no mother would leave an impressionble child with a man raised with a generational vendetta." I adjusted my gloves, "Angela is a more than effective deterrent, and among all her clan she is the quickest to forgive."

The way Demona looked guilt ridden revealed much I had heard of recently. Noticing the color of the sky I indicated the door into my manor, "Demona the hour is late, you don't want to be caught with only those rags on your human form. I'm sure there's something here you can change into."

(One Hour Later)

I found her in the nursery, thankfully the sun had risen and both she and the babe were human. Glancing over her shoulder she indicated the bundle in her arms, "You failed to mention he was here."

"You never asked, figured you guess why my niece was here, or noticed that Angela was on the roof. It has been a few years since I took care of an infant." I watched as she placed the babe back into the crib, "Surprising he wasn't squalling...only seems to take to his kin."

Demona smirked, "Must think I'm kin of yours."

Shaking my head I motioned towards the door, "Breakfast is served."

(After Atlas revealed)

"Macbeth!" I hear her before I see her. She's enraged, eyes blazing red and fangs bared.

With a sigh I closed the newspaper and walked out on the balcony, "What Demona?"

She held up a wrinkled and slightly torn copy of the same paper I was reading. Bluestone standing at the podium at this morning's news conference, her copies picture had a tear right through his face, "You lied to me! That brat is no kin of yours...I don't know how, but he's the brat of Maza and my unfaithful mate."

Letting her breath and after seeing she was done I responded, "I never lied to you Demona...just didn't tell you he was both my nephew's son as well as Goliath's. Like us the boy's fate was twisted by the magic of the Third Race. Whatever they wanted a hybrid for I have no clue, but blood wills out. Either as a descendent of my cousin Duncan or a gargoyle he is a warrior, one that will eventually surpass either of us one day."

Growling Demona took in my defensive stance blocking her from the door, "He's here isn't he."

I didn't deny it, "Aye, he and his rookery brother needed to be watched while the others are dealing with those twin canine themed cyborgs. Figured my manor had enough distractions to keep them from wandering off."

Demona's confusion was evident, "Rookery brother?"

"Aye, the red one, Brooklyn is his name, found himself a mate...don't know how but also has a couple young. Well one hatchling, the other's still an egg from what I've heard." I heard the distinctive sound of leather wings unfurling behind me, "I also believe they've been warned about you."

Demona's gaze widened as she spotted the two gargoyles standing behind me, though I knew they were both much shorter, and not much of a threat to the female in front of me. She easily brushed past me, but approached the two hatchlings with a modicum of caution.

Kneeling she flared out her own wings then twisted them at a downward angle. Once in a less threatening posture she waited for them to react. Justin or Atlas as he was known in this form was the first to move, his wings capped as his eyes cooled from their blazing white state. Taking his rookery brother's initiative Gnash also relaxed, though his wings only furled, not capping over his shoulders.

Smirking Demona stood, "Much more civil than your fathers it seems." Turning to me she indicated Justin, "I thought he'd be more hostile seeing who his parents are."

Justin spoke up, "Don't need to resort to violence Demona...I notified father when you first made your presence known."

"And what is a pitiful human in a wheelchair supposed to do?" Demona's sneer was obvious in her voice.

The gargoyle boy frowned in confusion, "I was talking about my real father...Goliath."

I had a second to dive aside as mentioned gargoyle flew through the open balcony door. The massive form of the alpha gargoyle collided with Demon sending them both rolling across the room. Justin and Gnash had both rolled out of the way coming up to face where the two adults had landed.

Demona kicked her former mate away before jumping back into a defensive stance, "Now Goliath is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Mother!" I hadn't noticed Angela's arrival though the hatchlings instinctively moved behind the adolescent female, "What are you doing here?"

My eternal enemy glared at her own daughter, "I merely came for answers...and what to my surprise I find a pair of hatchlings here."

Goliath stood to his full height, "Be gone Demona, you are not welcome here."

"Wouldn't that be the King of the castle's decision Goliath." She mocked my old title, "Besides it seems you trust Macbeth more than you would one of your own kind."

Goliath snarled at her, "Trust is not something easily earned, but I'm assured they are safer here than with you. You have already proven yourself capable and willing to harm your own."

Seeing that nothing short of a home destroying battle was to come of this meeting I pulled a high powered tranquilizer from my coat and fired three rounds into Demona. The hurt and betrayed look in her eyes had to been my imagination as darkness consumed me.

(Three hours later)

I awoke to Justin sitting near the window watching the sunrise, "Father took her back to her human persona's residence. Angela and Gnash left not long after."

Nodding I moved from the couch to join him at the balcony doors, "You and Gnash did well last night. Demona is very dangerous and unpredictable."

Justin bowed his head, "You know...even when I'm older I'm not sure I can fight her."

"Why would that be lad?" I had my suspicions.

A stony glare turned on the rising sun, "Because Angela believes there's still good in her." I gave him a look, but before I could speak he continued, "I know, I'm not naive enough to ever trust her, but she's still Angela's mom."

"Come on lad, your mother is home by now, we'll pick her up some breakfast on the way into the city." I turned away from the rising sun, heading for the garage. After a moment I heard the boy's footsteps fall inline with my own.

(Two days after the battle at the water treatment plant)

Entering Xanatos' building with only a single weapon felt odd, seeing as I'd never come here without hostile intentions towards someone residing within. So imagine my surprise when I found a Nightstone limousine idling at the curb. A quick phone call to my niece, who I knew was on guard within, and I located her in Xanatos office.

Demona stood in her human guise watching a video recording of Justin/Atlas hybrid form relearning to walk. The Child of Oberon known as Grandmother was calmly coaxing him away from the wall that appeared to be the only thing keeping him upright.

"What happened to him?" The sound of her voice surprised me.

Stepping up next to her I crossed my arms, "His uncle Jon...would have once been the family scion, now he's the black sheep. Caused Justin to overexert himself to save a girl. Combination of the physical pain of injuries, emotional pain of the event, and a bad reaction between science and magic messed with his physical form."

Demona looked at her own hand, "The pain he must be in."

"He's lucky, transformations are not painful for him, uncomfortable, but he's not in writhing pain like you." I switch the feed to another room on another floor where the girl Sam was sparing with Robyn and Fox.

"Who's that?" The humanoid gargoyle frowned.

I activated the volume so we could hear what the two women and girl were saying. Sam was watching as Fox demonstrated a simple leg sweep takedown. I winced as Robyn allowed herself to be slammed into the mat, being a practice dummy for self defense lessons wasn't ideal for healing bruised ribs.

Demona growled, "What is wrong with your niece?"

"She tried to apprehend her brother last night...got one of those stun hammers for her trouble." I watched as Robyn caught her breath, then after assuring the other two she was fine got ready to repeat the process. "As for the girl...she's the one Justin saved the other night. Officially she's being hidden as a material witness, unofficially she'll probably be living here for the foreseeable future."

Demona turned to me, "Why?"

"Her father was killed right in front of her." Demona went back to watching the screen.

After a few minutes the screen went blank and we turned to find Xanatos standing in the doorway, "Thank you both for coming. Hope I didn't call you away from anything pressing."

I chuckled as I thought of a debate I had scheduled against that bigoted DA, "Nothing I couldn't rescheduled. Margot is probably breathing a sigh of relief right now."

This drew a smirk from the both of them, humiliating Yale was one of the few common past times we had. Xanatos activated a holographic computer in his coffee table. The wireframe construct of a building emerged, "Well let's get down to business. I have a couple proposals to go over with you."

* * *

><p>Next up on Paths of Peace: First Meetings Part 2<p>

As the repercussions of John Castaway's latest attack are felt, a time of reflection and introspection is needed. What is Xanatos planning, what part do Demona and Macbeth play, why is am I asking question like the narrator from the 60s Batman TV show.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoy the full chapter.


End file.
